Pink Spider
by RavenT3ars
Summary: Honda demuestra ser realmente valiente al tener una relación con Bakura los dos . ¿Qué grado de normalidad puede existir en una relación de a tres? Dentro de la línea argumental del fic Smell Like Teen spirits
1. Nada de Rayas

Bakura-Honda **Advertencias: **Shonen Ai   
**Autor: **RavenTears  
**Beta: **Little Kei  
**Notas del autor: **  
~El título (como de costumbre) es el nombre de una canción de Hide (ex vocalista del grupo X-Japan) y   
~No es un song fic; sólo me gusta el título.  
~Para los desinformados: Hiroto Honda es Tristan Taylor.  
  
  
  
**

Pink Spider 

**  
  
  
**Capítulo 1: Nada de rayas **  
  
  
Demoró mucho en levantarse de la cama. Le era más difícl despertar desde que tenía esas cortinas gruesas. No podía calcular si era muy tarde o muy temprano. Los rayos del sol no lograban traspasarlas.  
  
Una vez despierto al mundo de la verticalidad y después de vestirse, le echó una larga mirada a la habitación, su habitación. Había tenido que cambiar el estilo del cuarto; no le agradaba mucho, pero ya estaba acostumbrado. Era más lúgubre ahora, pero así le gustaba a Bakura. Y eso era suficiente.  
  
Pensó en Bakura y luego observó su cama, vacía.  
  
¿En dónde demonios se había metido?  
  
Era una sensación horrible: dormir junto a él y despertar solo en la cama. Y para su desgracia, era una sensación que Honda sentía casi todas las mañanas.  
  
Salió del cuarto y caminó hasta la sala, donde encontró al peliblanco dormido en un sofá.  
  
Estaba vestido con un pantalón y polo oscuros, que casualmente eran de Honda, y el Aro del Milenio descansaba sobre su pecho. Nada de rayas. Definitivamente, su contraparte había salido de noche a divertirse.  
  
Honda se inclinó sobre él para verificar que no estuviera herido. Bakura abrió los ojos al sentirlo cerca.  
  
-Bueno días -saludó.  
  
-Hola, ¿por qué no dormiste en el cuarto?   
  
Bakura se sentó con cara de poca memoria.  
  
-Creo que fue porque cuando me di cuenta ya estaba aquí oliendo a alcohol. No quería ir al cuarto así.  
  
-Sabes que no me importa -dijo Honda, sonriendo.  
  
-A mí sí. Además, sólo lo dices porque no eres tú quien regresa oliendo a alcohol y...  
  
Honda lo calló acariciándole el cabello.  
  
-¿Estás suficientemente despierto para ir a la escuela?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¿Tienes resaca?  
  
-No.  
  
-¿Estás herido?  
  
-No.  
  
-¿Recuerdas que hiciste... Hicieron? -Honda no podía olvidar que eran dos.  
  
-Algo. En partes.  
  
Honda suspiró. Bakura no podía recordar con exactitud que hacía su contraparte cuando se manifestaba.  
  
-¿Sigue el interrogatorio? ¿O puedo ir a bañarme?  
  
Honda volvió a sonreir y se fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.  
  
Realmente era difícil su relación. Bakura cambiaba de personalidad tan rápido como parpadeaba. Y su contraparte, su Yami, era exactamente lo contrario a él. Salía a quién sabe dónde y regresaba oliendo a alcohol, a veces herido. Pero al menos regresaba.  
  
Así lo quisiera, Honda no podía intervenir en eso. Era problema de Bakura y Yami Bakura. Pero al menos había reducido las salidas del otro Bakura haciendo que vivieran con él en su departamento. Después de todo, Honda sólo compartía su departamento con Blanky, su perra.  
  
Pasaron un par de minutos más y Honda ya tenía el desayuno hecho, con harto café para Bakura. Honda era experto en hacer desayunos "levanta muertos" (1). Al poco rato entró en la cocina el peliblanco, cerrándose la chaqueta del uniforme mientras caminaba y cubriéndose el aro.  
  
Se veía raro con el cabello mojado, y más raro aún si se tenía en cuenta que su rostro mostraba signos de tener sueño.  
  
Sonrió y se sentó a la mesa.  
  
-Ya no hay shampoo -anunció, cogiéndose el cabello-. Tendré que ir a comprar más.  
  
Así era él. Bakura era tan lindo e inocente. No como su contraparte. Ése sí que era una basura. Era casi imposible de creer que fueran uno mismo (ya era bastante difícil creer que vivían en el mismo cuerpo). Honda sabía que Bakura era realmente raro, como encontrarse con una araña rosada. Y a él le encantaba. Porque era su Bakura. Y eso no cambiaría., no importaba que tan diferente o raras se ponían las cosas.  
  
Eso no iba a cambiar.  
Hasta aquí.  
  
  
**(1)** Un desayuno levanta muertos es la clase de desayunos que se preparan para una mañana de resaca.   
  
  
No les cuesta mucho dejarme un Review, así que háganlo y háganme feliz.  
Críticas y comentarios:  
RavenTears02@yahoo.es  
RavenTears02@hotmail.com  
Carnage Before Breakfast   



	2. ¿Leche o Vaca?

**Advertencias: **Shonen Ai   
**Autor: **RavenTears  
**Beta:** Little Kei  
**Notas del autor: **  
~El título (como de costumbre) es el nombre de una canción de Hide (ex vocalista del grupo X-Japan) y Spread Beaver.  
~No es un song fic; sólo me gusta el título.  
~Para los desinformados: Hiroto Honda es Tristan Taylor.  
  
  
  
**Reviews**   
  
**Cacell** Este fic sí lo actualizo seguido. Como es más comedia que otra cosa.  
  
**Radfel** ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo es eso que es una pareja rara?! ¡Es obvia! Aqui doy algunas razones para decir que ésta pareja no es tan rara.  
  
**Razones para afirmar que Bakura y Honda son una pareja obvia.** Al menos para el fandom:   
  
**1.-** Siempre están juntos. Tanto en el manga como en el anime. Desde el primer episodio de la segunda serie. Claro que Bakura no habla.   
**2.-** En el capítulo 28 de la serie. Cuando están en el castillo de Pegasus. ¿Por qué las habitaciones de Honda y Bakura están TAN cerca?   
**3.- **Y, hablando del capi 28, ¿por qué Honda va primero por Bakura? Así que cuando Anzu abre la puerta, ellos ya están juntos. En el mismo espisodio. Bakura (el lindo) comenta que vagar por el castillo es peligroso. Pero Honda le dice que él lo va a proteger. ¿Y Anzu? ¿A quién le importa?   
**4.-** En el manga, Honda y Bakura llegan juntos a la escuela.  
**5.- **En el manga, ambos están mucho más cerca de lo que están en el anime. ** Y todos saben que Bakura cambia a Yami Bakura cuando tiene el Aro del Milenio. ** En el manga todos saben que Yugi y Bakura tienen sus yamis.  
**6.-** En el manga cuando Yami Bakura aparece, suele tener peleas con los del grupo, pero ** nunca** con Honda. De todos Jounouchi es quien lo detesta más. Pero lo aceptan. Para que vean los suicidas que son estos compadritos.   
**7.- **La más resaltante de todas las razones es: Que Yami Bakura no ha intentado matar a Honda. Bueno, Bakura asesinó a Pegasus, ¿quién dice que no va a matar a los demás?   
**8.- **Claro que existen más razones, en especial en el manga.   
  
  
  
**

Pink Spider

**  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 2: ¿Leche o vaca?**  
  
  
La escuela no estaba tan lejos del departamento de Honda, cosa que tranquilamente podían llegar caminando. Durante la larga caminata, Honda se percató que Bakura mostraba signos de estar más dormido que despierto. Ya saben, signos fáciles de reconocer: estar distraído, caminar en zigzag, responder cosas que uno no había preguntado y la más contundente: caminar con los ojos cerrados.  
  
A pesar de tener razones sólidas y muy buenas, Bakura seguía insistiendo en lo bien que se sentía (nota mental: Bakura no sabía mentir).  
  
Debido al rápido y constante caminar de Bakura, llegaron algo tarde a la escuela. Cuando llegaron al aula se dieron cuenta de que varios alumnos estaban en el pasillo, incluyendo al profesor de turno. Se notaba que Kaiba, Yami, Yugi o Jounouchi estaban en el salón, o en el peor de los casos, estaban los cuatro a la vez. Y nadie era lo suficientemente suicida como para entrar al salón cuando ellos estaban dentro. El sentido de autoconservación era alto en Domino High School.  
  
Entraron al aula y la vista de Honda se paseó de Kaiba a Jounouchi, entretenidos los dos en una amena conversación interpretada por... Jounouchi y Jounouchi. ¿Y Kaiba? Parecía no estar prestándole atención alguna. Mientras que Yami y Yugi sí tenían una conversación efectiva: ambos hablaban. ¿Y Anzu? Por ahí.  
  
Estaba dispuesto a soltarle un comentario a Bakura, cuando se dio cuenta de que el peliblanco ya estaba durmiendo en su carpeta.   
  
Honda suspiró pesadamente; tenía que intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con Yami Bakura sobre el estado en el que dejaba a Bakura.  
  
-Bakura, Bakura, despierta -dijo Honda, tratando de despertarlo.  
  
-¿Huh?   
  
-¡Por fin! Hey, ¿estás bien? -Bakura debía de estar aburrido de escuchar la misma pregunta toda la mañana.  
  
-Sí -contestó medio dormido el peliblanco.  
  
-No, no lo estás.  
  
Honda se inclinó sobre su carpeta y le cogió el mentón a Bakura.  
  
-Sus salidas de noche te están matando a ti. Quiero hablar con él.  
  
Bakura se sorprendió por el pedido. Honda no solía pedirle hablar con él. Pero no podía negarse a un pedido suyo. Cerró los ojos y Honda no tuvo más que esperar.  
  
-Bakura, no te duermas -dijo Honda, acercándose más-. Quiero hablar con él, antes de que me arrepienta.  
  
Bakura abrió los ojos y en un rápido movimiento rozó su lengua sobre los labios de Honda, haciendo que éste lo soltara y se sobresaltara.  
  
-¿Y por qué demonios vas a arrepentirte de hablar conmigo? -preguntó Yami Bakura, cruzando las piernas y colocando su brazo en el respaldar de la silla.  
  
-No me gusta que hagas eso -logró decir Honda, un poco ruborizado-. Mejor te lo digo rápido antes de que me dé miedo. -Se detuvo y tomó aire; no era fácil hablar con él -. Tú eres su Yami y no se que tipo de trato tienen...  
  
-En el día él, en las noches yo. ¿Qué? ¿Muy difícil de entender, Honda-chan? -interrumpió Yami Bakura, fingiendo un avoz melosa.  
  
-Silencio, no hables. Sólo escucha. -Ante esto Yami Bakura achicó los ojos y levantó una ceja-. No puedo hacer nada al respecto; ustedes son los únicos que pueden decidir sobre eso. Pero cuando salgas con tu amigo moreno de motocicleta, me gustaría que no me lo dejes herido o sufriendo la resaca.  
  
Yami Bakura no hizo gesto o movimiento alguno que indicara rechazo a conformidad. Y Honda era la clase de personas que se quedan esperando una respuesta todo el día, si era necesario.  
  
-Quiero chupar -anunció Yami Bakura-. ¿Qué tan difícil es conseguir trago en una escuela?  
  
Honda suspiró. Eso era suficiente. No podía esperar nada más de él.  
  
-Veré qué te consigo -le dijo antes de salir del salón. Sabía, por lo menos, que lo había escuchado.  
  
Yami Bakura le lanzó un mirada fugaz al salón: escolares, primavera, ternura, chicos. Todo eso olía a amor.  
  
-Qué asco -se dijo a sí mismo-. Huele a espíritu joven.  
  
Nadie (de los pocos que estaban en el aula) se percató del cambio de esencia en Bakura. Tampoco era como si le prestaran mucha atención al chico en cuestión.   
  
Se sentía ¿raro? Bueno, en ese caso, más raro de lo normal. Él no solía presentarse en la escuela. ¿Para qué? No había nada en la escuela que le interesara realmente. Miró el aula; sí había algo que le interesaba: el faraón y Yugi. Yami, por obvias razones, y Yugi porque era el dueño del Rompecabezas del Milenio.  
  
Estaba pensando en sus viejos, muy viejos tiempos cuando Honda volvió a entrar.  
  
-Lo único que había era alcohol medicinal. Si tomas mucho de eso te vuelves ciego, así que te traje algo menos nocivo.  
  
-¿Leche? -preguntó Bakura, casi escupiendo-. ¿Me trajiste leche?  
  
Honda observó largo rato la pequeña botella, la giró, la golpeó con el índece y dijo:  
  
-Sí, sí parece leche.  
  
Bakura estrechó los ojos; se suponía que era él quien sacaba de quicio a Honda, no al revés. Y en ese momento, mientras observaba fijamente a Honda, se percató de que era el único que utilizaba correctamente el uniforme.  
  
-¿Soy el único idiota que utiliza así el uniforme? -preguntó, casi ofendido.  
  
-No, Kaiba también.   
  
Bakura miró a Honda y se abrió la chaqueta del uniforme, luego miró a Yugi y sacó a lucir el Aro del Milenio; por último, miró a Jounouchi y se despeinó un poco.  
  
-Mejor -dijo, cruzándose de piernas y acomodándose de nuevo.  
  
-Ya, bueno, ¿te la tomas o esperas que se haga queso?  
  
Bakura volvió su atención a Honda con cara de "¿me ves cara de tomar leche?"  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Querías la vaca?  
  
-Trae acá -dijo, cogiendo la botella.  
  
-¡Hey, Honda! -gritó Jounouchi, desde su sitio-. ¿Y la gente?  
  
-Afuera. ¿Por qué no le dices a Kaiba que le dé permiso al profesor para que haga su clase?  
  
Todos los presentes rieron a la broma, incluso Kaiba. Claro que el no reía; él sonreía con malicia.  
  
-No es tan asqueroso.  
  
-¿La leche o la escuela?  
  
-Ambos -respondió Bakura.  
  
Jounouchi se puso de pie y abrió la puerta. Los alumnos entraron e informaron que el profesor se había aburrido de esperar y se había largado hace ya buen tiempo. Tendrían la mañana libre. Cosa que Bakura podía seguir fastidiando; él no soportaría estar en clases. Y ya tenía unas cuantas cosas en mente.  
  
  
  
Hasta aquí.  
  
  
No les cuesta mucho dejarme un Review, así que háganlo y háganme feliz.  
Críticas y comentarios:  
RavenTears02@yahoo.es  
RavenTears02@hotmail.com  
Carnage Before Breakfast   



	3. El Héroe de Domino City

**Advertencias: **Shonen Ai   
**Autor: ** RavenTears  
**Beta: **Little Kei  
**Notas del autor: **  
~El título (como de costumbre) es el nombre de una canción de Hide (ex vocalista del grupo X-Japan) y Spread Beaver.  
~No es un song fic; sólo me gusta el título.  
~Para los desinformados:** Hiroto Honda es Tristan Taylor.**  
  
  
-_-U Con respecto a los Reviews, les doy las gracias a quienes me dejaron uno. No he podido responder uno por uno como suelo hacerlo. Me disculpo por eso, pero en el siguiente capítulo sí lo haré.   
  
  


**Pink Spider**

  
  
  
**Capítulo 3: El héroe de Domino City **  
  
  
Mientras, los alumnos entraban saludaban al pequeño grupo, menos a Kaiba, por obvias razones. Quienes pasaban cerca a Bakura se tomaban la molestia de pararse frente a él, mostrarle sus mejores sonrisas y desearle una buena mañana. Lo mismo hacían otros con Otogi. Con Yugi no, ya que "su hermano" Yami no miraba bonito a quienes se acercaran al pequeño.  
  
-Bakura-kun -comenzó uno-. ¿En qué club entrarás?  
  
-¿Club? -repitió Bakura.  
  
-Sí, para el Festival Deportivo.  
  
-¿Y cuál me recomiendas? -preguntó, levantando lentamente una ceja.  
  
-Pues... El de fútbol -contestó el chico, muy alegre.  
  
-¿Porque es el tuyo?  
  
Con el comentario de Bakura, el pobre chico se vio descubierto y, acto seguido, se fue a sentar a su sitio totalmente rojo.  
  
-¿Nadie más quiere decirme algo por lo del Festival? -preguntó Bakura, alzando la voz-. Estoy viendo opciones.  
  
-Bakura-kun, ¿piensas participar? -preguntó Yugi.  
  
-Quién sabe. ¿Y tú, Yugi? Sería divertido estar en el mismo equipo y destrozar a los demás.  
  
-Yo no sé. No suelo participar. Sólo hay un club que me interesa.  
  
-¿Cuál? -preguntó Bakura, muy interesado.  
  
-¿Cuál va a ser? El de Duel Monsters. Y tú también estás. De hecho todos estamos, menos Kaiba-kun.  
  
-¿Y tú también estás, Faraón?  
  
Honda, quien no estaba muy lejos de él, saltó de su sitio al escucharlo. En su rostro se podía ver claramente que estaba asustado. Comenzó a caminar hacia él lentamente.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó a Bakura.  
  
-¿Algún problema con que esté aquí? -dijo él-. Además, tú me llamaste.  
  
-Pensé que ya te habías ido -continuó Honda-. A ti no te gusta la escuela.  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-Creo que no me escuchaste. A "él" le encanta la escuela, tú la odias.   
  
-¿Y?  
  
Honda se estaba desesperando.  
  
-¿Escuela? No sé si esa palabra te dice algo. Escuela, alumnos, chicos y chicas, cosas de escolares, tareas, amigos, etc. Todas esas cosas que tú detestas.  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-Honda-kun, calma. Te ves mal -comentó Yugi, acercándose-. Es raro que esté aquí, pero no ha hecho nada malo... Aún.  
  
Para los otros era más que obvio que ése no era Bakura, no Bakura el Lindo al menos. Jounouchi no se llevaba nada bien con el otro. A Kaiba le era indiferente. Yugi solía desconfiar de él pero lo seguía considerando su amigo. Yami lo odiaba, por decir lo menos y Honda... En ese momento lo estaban averiguando.  
  
-Vaya, hace mucho que nadie me defiende -se burló Bakura.  
  
-No te preocupes -dijo Yami-. Me encargaré de que no vuelva a suceder.  
  
Honda estaba sudando frío. No le tenía miedo al otro Bakura, tenía miedo de lo que ese Bakura pudiera hacer en la escuela. Sabía que Bakura tenía el poder suficiente para mandar a la mitad de la escuela al demonio y arruinarle las vidas a la otra mitad con su malicia. Bakura libre en la escuela era, de entre todas las cosas, la peor.   
  
Un nuevo temor golpeó al pobre de frente. Honda recordó porqué habían transferido a Bakura de escuela.  
  
-Sólo Yugi puede decir esto sin que suene grosero -comenzó a decir Honda-. Quiero al otro de regreso.  
  
El rubio, Yami y Yugi lo miraron con cara de no creer nada. Nadie era lo suficientemente suicida como para meterse con Yami Bakura. Pensaron que Honda debía estar realmente desesperado para haberle pedido eso.  
  
-¿Quieres que me largue? -preguntó Bakura, estrechando los ojos.  
  
-Sí -dijo Honda, aunque le costó mucho decirlo.  
  
Bakura se puso de pie y salió del salón.  
  
-Ay no... -se lamentó Honda.  
  
-Creo que no te entendió -se burló Yami-. Pero es mejor sí.  
  
-¡Nooooo..! Tengo que ir a buscarlo.  
  
-¿Por qué? -preguntó Jounouchi-. ¿No que estabas desesperado por que se largara?  
  
-Sí: él. Pero no que se largara del salón.  
  
Honda salió del salón volando. Había demasiados alumnos en la escuela, demasiadas víctimas en potencia para Bakura. Maldijo en silencio la actitud de Bakura.  
  
Cuando salió del salón la voz de Bakura lo detuvo.  
  
-¿Asustado?  
  
Bakura estaba parado frente a él en medio del pasillo.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿No se me nota? -preguntó Honda, más tranquilo-. ¿Qué piensas hacer?  
  
-¿Mhhmmmm? -Bakura movió la cabeza-. Se me ocurre un par de cosas.  
  
-¿Honda? -preguntó Jounouchi.  
  
El rubio había sacado la cabeza por la puerta del salón para ver en qué terminaría ese lío.  
  
-¿Se fue?  
  
-¡¿No lo ves ahí parado, idiota?! -gritó Honda.  
  
Jounouchi giró la cabeza y miró para el otro lado del pasillo.  
  
-¡¿Cómo voy a saber si es el otro?! -Jounouchi se calló y miró unos segundos al peliblanco-. Sí, tienes razón: aún no se va.  
  
Para cualquiera, Bakura siempre sería Bakura. Pero Yugi y los otros no podían calificar bajo la palabra de "cualquiera". Sabían perfectamente de las otras personalidades de Yugi y Bakura, y les era fácil adivinar en cuál de las dos estaban. Bastaba con ver la pose en la que estaba parado Bakura para saber cuál era.  
  
-¿No estabas ocupado con el sacerdote? -preguntó Bakura, pronunciando la palabra "sacerdote" como si ésta fuera un insulto.  
  
Jounouchi se puso colorado y quiso insultarlo, pero Honda lo detuvo.  
  
-Vamos a hablar, Bakura -dijo, caminando pasillo abajo-. Sígueme.  
  
-¿No vas a decir "por favor"?  
  
Una vena saltó en la sien de Honda; Bakura ponía a prueba su paciencia.  
  
-Ven, por... Favor.  
  
Bakura mostró una sonrisa maliciosa al ver que había ganado. ¿Qué más si no podía hacer Honda? Cuando pasó al lado de Jounouchi se detuvo frente a él y le hincó con su índice en la frente.  
  
-Me cuidas a Yugi mientras no estoy.  
  
Luego de dar su mensaje siguió a Honda por el pasillo. El rubio se quedó en la puerta del salón frotándose la frente.  
  
-¿Qué te dijo ese imbécil?   
  
La pregunta tomó desprevenido a Jounouchi. Entró al salón para responderle a Yami.  
  
-¿Y por qué te interesa lo que ese Bakura diga, Yami?  
  
-Porque escuché que dijo "Yugi".  
  
Definitivamente Yami tenía muy buen oído. Aunque la verdad era que él podía escuchar a cualquiera que pronunciara el nombre de su aibou en un radio de no menos de un kilómetro. Así como Jounouchi el de Kaiba, Kaiba el de Mokuba, y Mokuba el de su nii-sama.  
  
-No sé. Dijo que cuidara a Yugi mientras él no estaba.  
  
Yami se cruzó de brazos y giró su cabeza, maldiciendo a Bakura no tan en silencio.   
  
_______________________________________________  
  
-¿La azotea? ¿Me llevas a la azotea? Qué gran lugar. ¿O piensas aventarme?  
  
-No, no pienso aventarte. Sé que eres lo suficientemente basura como para cambiar de personalidad antes de chocar contra el piso.  
  
Cuando llegaron arriba, para suerte de todos, no había nadie. Cosa que Honda podía tener su charlita con Bakura sin preocuparse por que alguien muriera.   
  
-Sabes lo que te voy a preguntar.  
  
-Sí -dijo Bakura, caminando hacia la baranda-. Y no lo sé..  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-No sé. De pronto la escuela no me pareció tan mala. Sería perfecta si no tuviera que estudiar. No pongas esa cara. No estaré mucho tiempo. Si por mi culpa el otro baja en sus notas se va a enojar. Y no queremos que eso pase.  
  
-No, no queremos que eso pase.  
  
-En especial porque tendría que estudiar tanto que no tendría tiempo para ti -agregó Bakura, sonriendo-. Pero como no están haciendo mucho, me quedaré a dar un par de vueltas más.  
  
-¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres?  
  
-Joder.  
  
-Dije, "exactamente".  
  
-Hay tantos alumnos, tantos profesores, tanto tiempo libre para joderle al faraón.   
  
-¡Ja! A Yami no le importa mucho si lo molestas o no. Pero te va a destrozar si molestas a Yugi.  
  
-¿Yugi? No, no tengo porqué fastidiarlo a él.  
  
-¿Y por qué no? -preguntó Yami.  
  
Honda y Bakura voltearon al escucharlo. Yami estaba de pie cerca a la escalera con cara de pocos amigos. Es decir, con la cara de siempre.   
  
Honda sonrió; era verdad éso de que Yami podía escuchar a cualquiera que pronunciara el nombre de Yugi en un radio de no menos de un kilómetro. Pero no era precisamente por eso que Yami estaba ahí. Porque no estaba mirando a Bakura: lo miraba a él.  
  
-¿Estás bien, Honda?  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Piensas que voy a aventarlo? -preguntó Bakura-. Qué lindo detalle, faraón -dijo con un tono dulzón que más que cariñoso, daba miedo-. Así que viniste para cuidar de que no le haga nada a Honda y dejaste a Yugi en el salón SOLO con Kaiba.  
  
Una vena saltó en la sien de Yami y estrechó los ojos.  
  
-Dejé a Yugi con Jounouchi en el salón MUY LEJOS DE KAIBA, si te interesa, Bakura.   
  
-Claro, Jounouchi lo cuidaría muy bien, y más si dejara de babear por Kaiba y le prestara atención a Yugi.  
  
Yami frunció más el ceño, lo cual parecía imposible ya que de por sí siempre estaba ceñudo. Le deseó todas las enfermedades conocidas a Bakura con la mirada y luego miró a Honda.  
  
-No estés con él a solas, tanto tiempo -aconsejó Yami, antes de irse.  
  
-Esto es raro -comentó Bakura.  
  
-¿Qué? Sabes perfectamente que no te quieren mucho. En especial, Yami.  
  
-No es eso. Yami no dejaría a Yugi solo cerca a Kaiba, ni aunque esté Jounouchi.  
  
-Cierto. Él sólo lo haría si el mismo Yugi se lo pidiera.  
  
Bakura miró a Honda; mirarlo lo ayudaba a concertrarse y no tardó mucho en dar con la respuesta.  
  
-Yugi le pidió al faraón que te siguera. Quizás para decirte eso último.  
  
-¿Que no esté tanto tiempo contigo? Pero, ¿por qué? Ni que me fueras a matar.  
  
Bakura mostró una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Honda lo conocía lo suficiente para saber qué significaba esa sonrisa.  
  
-Así que Yugi y los demás piensas que voy a hacerte algo. -Bakura se detuvo para soltar una risita-. Está claro que ellos sospechan que tienes una relación con él. Pero no saben, o no quieren saber, que tu pequeña relación también me incluye a mí.  
  
Honda se soprendió, pero su sorpresa no duró demasiado.  
  
-Yugi y los otros no saben que tú estás incluído en el paquete de Bakura. Es divertido, ahora que lo pienso. Tendré que decirles cómo están las cosas.  
  
-No, aún no.  
  
-¿Me estás negando? -preguntó Honda, divertido.  
  
-La verdad, sí. Interesante. Al menos para mí. Si esto fastidia al faraón será divertido para mí.  
  
-Ay, no...   
  
Honda sabía que Bakura tenía planes para Yami. Pero al menos sabía también que sólo quería joder a Yami y no a toda la escuela. Su buen amigo tendría que sacrificarse por la integridad física, psicológica y moral de los alumnos.  
  
Si Yami soportaba lo que Bakura estaba planeándole, sería un héroe. Y los héroes no le temían a la tumba, aunque llegaran ahí primero.  
  
  
  
Hasta aquí.  
  
  
No les cuesta mucho dejarme un Review, así que háganlo y háganme feliz.  
Críticas y comentarios:  
RavenTears02@yahoo.es  
RavenTears02@hotmail.com  
Carnage Before Breakfast   



	4. Portarse Bien y Ser Lindo

**Advertencias: ** Shonen Ai   
**Autor: ** RavenTears   
**Beta: **Little Kei   
**Notas del autor: **  
~El título (como de costumbre) es el nombre de una canción de Hide (ex vocalista del grupo X-Japan) y Spread Beaver.   
~No es un song fic; sólo me gusta el título.  
~Para los desinformados: **Hiroto Honda es Tristan Taylor. **  
  
  
  
**Reviews: **  
  
**Kiri Miyamoto: ** Vaya, me alegro que te animaras a leer este fic. ¿Cómo que es la primera vez que lees uno? La verdad que yo los veo como una pareja obvia. Pero, tienes razón, no he encontrado un fic de ellos. ¿Nada de Rayas? Ja, eso. Es una referencia a la forma de vestir de Bakura, ya que suele vestirse con polos a rayas. Y como anda más como Yami Bakura no esperarás que él se vista así ¿no? Y también es porque aqui en Perú, solemos decir que los "rayados" son los que están locos. Y no me digas que Yami Bakura parece estar muy cuerdo.  
  
**Radfel: **¿Otra vez riendo así? Wow, me quitas el aire. ¿Cómo no te atoras? Ya, bueno. ¿Ves? Sí son obvios. ¿Y cuales slash estás buscando? Para que me pases.  
  
**La LLama: **Gracias por el review. Y sí. Honda es Tristan. ¿Qué? ¿No has leído mis "Notas del Autor" al principio de la página? No, creo que no. Y mira que ahora lo he puesto en negrita.  
  
**Ana-91: **Sí. El manga y el anime te sueltan pequeñas cosas que los fanáticos utilizamos para crear fics. No me digan que Yugay Oh!... Yugi Oh! Es una serie con harto material en potencia Yaoi.   
  
**Eli-chan1: **Claro, no te preocupes. Sí voy a continuarlo. No me gusta dejar fics a la mitad. Sin contar uno que actualizo cada mes, creo. Por eso tengo varias amenazas de muerte sobre mi cuello.  
  
**Little-kei: **Pues no, exactamente. No tengo pensado que Bakura mate la escuela y le prenda fuego a los alumnos. Puesto que su forma de divertirse es algo más sutil y fina que eso. Bakura no es un homicida cualquiera: es el Homicida de Domino City.  
  
**Ludra-Jenova: **Oh, es la primera vez que me dejas un review, gracias. Sí, el anime y el manga se presta a muchas interpretaciones de porqué Honda anda tan CERCA de Bakura. Ambos se ven tan "lindos" juntos. Sí, estoy usando la palabra "lindo" para describir a Bakura, lo cual da miedo. ¿Kiri? Leíste mi fic por recomendación de ella. Nada mal. Está haciendo que gane lectores. ¿Y cómo es eso que es tu hijita? Se presta a muchas interpretaciones.  
  
**Cacell Corp.: ** Créeme que muchos amamos a Bakura cada vez más. Es que es tan lindo y su otra parte es tan basura y rallando en la locura que te fascina. Este patita es perfecto apar hacer un fic.  
  
  
  
**

Pink Spider 

**  
  
  
**Capítulo 4: Portarse bien y ser lindo**  
  
  
-Espera, espera, espera...   
  
-¿Qué? No me digas que vas a defender a Yami.  
  
-No es eso. Pero, ¿y Yugi? Digo, le pidió tan amablemente que Yami venga a "cuidarme" que me parece un acto basura el que vayas a joderlo.  
  
-Sí, tienes razón. ¿Y? -dijo Bakura, mientras jugaba con su cabello.  
  
-Están actuando raro todos -comentó Honda-. Creo que les caerá mal si les digo lo de nuestra relación justo ahora. Aún no te quieren.  
  
-Y yo no sé porqué.  
  
-¿Nooooooooooooooo? ¿No sabes? A ver, yo que soy buenito te explico -comenzó a decir Honda, en una forma en la que parecía que le estaba explicando a un niño de 5 años-. Te gusta hacer Juegos de Sombras con cualquiera, has mandado al hospital en estado de coma a varios de tus antiguos compañeros, querías quitarle el Rompecabezas a Yugi y no podemos olvidar que pretendías apoderarte de Kaiba...  
  
-Sólo de su cuerpo y quizás de su compañía. No de él exactamente -interrumpió Bakura.  
  
-Pero igual, no le das grandes muestras de cariño al grupo.   
  
-¿Me estás diciendo todo esto para que me vaya? -preguntó Bakura, estrechando los ojos.  
  
-Sólo... Sólo quiero que no te portes mal, Bakura. Y sabes que tú siempre te portas mal.  
  
-Deja de hablarme como a un mocoso. Ahora cállate.  
  
"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?" pensó fastidiado Bakura.  
  
_"No lo entiendes ¿verdad? Honda no quiere que te diviertas en la escuela. Puedes hacer tus 'cosas' y divertirte donde quieras pero en la escuela, no. Ya has mandado al hospital a muchos"_ dijo su Hikari, con un leve tono de reproche en la voz.  
  
"¿Qué son un par de decenas?"  
  
_"Eran mis amigos. Me pregunto si habrán despertado ya". _  
  
"No creo."  
  
_"Bueno... Por mí está bien que te quedes en la escuela. Pero no mates a nadie. Y hazle caso a Honda. Pórtate bien. ¡Otra cosa! Compórtate. No manches mi imagen. También es mi cuerpo". _  
  
"Quieres que me comporte bien, ¿NO? ¿Eso quieren ambos?"  
  
Honda estaba cruzado de brazos, observándolo. Sabía que si alguno de los dos le pedía que no hablara -claro que el otro se lo pedía de una forma más cortés- era porque iban a tener una conversación. Y sólo le quedaba esperar a que terminaran.  
  
-Bien, no le joderé a Yami... Mucho.  
  
-¿Mucho? Pensé que el otro te convencería -dijo Honda, algo preocupado.  
  
-Muy bien, vamos al salón -dijo muy suelto de huesos Bakura.  
  
-¿Quieres ir al salón? ¿Seguro? ¿Con los demás alumnos? ¿Con los profesores? ¿Quieres ir? Será aburrido.  
  
Bakura sonrió; parecía una sonrisa linda pero la verdad causaba escalofríos, y caminó hasta Honda. Lo cogió de una mano y comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera jalando a Honda en el proceso.  
  
-¡Espera! ¡¿Qué haces?!  
  
-Estoy siendo bueno y portándome bien. Estoy siendo L-I-N-D-O, como el otro. Ahora camina.  
  
Honda estaba en shock. ¿Yami Bakura quería ser lindo? No, algo tenía que estar mal. Muy mal. Pensó que sólo estaba jugando con él. Pero cuando bajaron al pasillo todos volteron a verlos. Habían visto a Bakura y Honda subir a la azotea y luego bajaban cogidos de la mano.   
  
Bakura disfrutó del rostro de asombro de todos y se abrió paso entre ellos. Honda trataba de soltarse pero él tenía apretada su mano muy fuertemente.  
  
-Bakura, suéltame. No sabes lo que estás haciendo.  
  
-Sé lo que hago -decía, mientras dejaba en shock a alumnos y profesores por igual.  
  
-¡Suéltame! Bakura, esto es serio. ¡Suéltame!  
  
-No quiero.  
  
-¡Que me sueltes!   
  
Bakura arrastraba a Honda pasillo por pasillo. Trataba de exhibirse lo más que podía con su Honda. Pero como éste ponía demasiada resistencia, le estaba costando arrastrarlo hasta el salón. Además, estaba tomando el camino más largo y enrevesado posible para llegar al dichoso salón, haciendo un recorrido turístico por toda la escuela.  
  
-¡Bakura! ¡Bakura! Ya te divertiste. Ahora suéltame.  
  
Parecía que Honda no se cansaba de gritarle lo mismo. Estaba tan rojo como toda su sangre se lo permitía. Estaba caminando o, mejor dicho, estaba siendo arrastrado por Bakura cogidos de la mano. ¡A vista y paciencia de toda la maldita escuela!   
  
-Bakura, créeme. No estás siendo lindo. Estoy seguro que el otro querrá matarte.   
  
-Oh, ¿por qué lo dices?  
  
-¿Crees que él querría que toda la escuela se enterara? ¿Por qué mierda crees que se mudó a mi departamento de noche? ¡Maldición! Su viejo va a enterarse.  
  
-¿Su viejo? Oh, mi viejo -dijo Bakura, deteniéndose a pocos metros de su salón-. Cierto, se suponía que era secreto. Qué pena, ya no lo es. Me pregunto que dirá cuando lo sepa.  
  
-Bakura, acabas de cagarle la vida al otro.   
  
-¡Qué más me da! -dijo sonriendo con malicia, mucha malicia.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
-¡Hey! ¡Honda y Bakura-kun están en el pasillo! -gritó una chica desde la puerta del salón.  
  
Todos los presentes se volvieron para verla. En especial, ciertos chicos muy interesados: un castaño, un rubio y un par de chicos con cabellos tricolor.  
  
-¿Y? Qué tiene eso de interesante -dijo Jounouchi.  
  
-¡Que están hablando muy cerca y están cogido de la mano!   
  
-¿¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé?! -gritaron todos... TODOS los presentes. Menos Kaiba, que tenía una imagen que mantener.  
  
El rubio y los otros dos se miraron en shock. Todos en la escuela parecían estar en ese estado; no podía ser. Sabían que Honda estaba con Bakura. Pero ninguno de los dos haría una escena así en la escuela, ¡en especial si había alumnos! Y lo peor era que Honda estaba con Yami Bakura.  
  
Justo en el momento en que los tres reaccionaron y antes de que pudieran hacer algo, Bakura entró al salón arrastrando a un horrorizado Honda tras él.  
  
-Hola, ya volvimos. ¿Nos extrañaron? -preguntó Bakura, con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
-Ya llegamos... ¡Ahora suéltame!  
  
-No.  
  
-Honda-kun... ¿Está todo bien? -preguntó Yugi.  
  
-Claro, todo está bien, ¿no? -preguntó Bakura, mirando a Honda.  
  
Bakura atravesó el salón y fue hasta el sitio de Honda. Hizo que él se sentara, con un buen empujón, y luego él se sentó sobre la carpeta cruzándose de piernas. Y aún estaban cogidos de la mano.  
  
-Esto ya es demasiado... -comenzó a decir Honda, en un tono asesino en la voz-. Primero me sueltas, después te bajas de mi carpeta y luego te vas.  
  
-¿Por qué, Honda? -preguntó Bakura, acomodándose sobre la carpeta y jugando con los dedos de Honda.  
  
Para Jounouchi, Yami, Yugi y Kaiba era obvio lo que pasaba. Yami Bakura estaba jodiéndole la paciencia a Honda sólo como él podía hacerlo. Y por la aspecto de querer suicidarse de Honda, el moreno odiaba a ese Bakura.  
  
Por otra parte, las sospechas de que la relación de Honda sólo era con Bakura el Lindo estaban casi confirmadas. Así que su fiel recua de amigos tendría que ir a su rescate.  
  
-Por fin, una buena excusa para golpearlo -dijo Yami.  
  
-Te ayudo -apoyó Jounouchi.  
  
Ambos tenían más de una razón para quererle romper la cara a Yami Bakura. Pero Yugi los detuvo en seco.   
  
-Bakura-kun, no sé si lo habrás notado pero... Honda-kun no está muy feliz de que hagas esto.  
  
-¿Noooooooooo~? -preguntó Bakura, mirando a Yugi-. Bueno, entonces, ¿qué tal tú, Yugi?  
  
Bakura soltó, por fin, a Honda. Pero el alivio no duró ni un cuarto de segundo porque Bakura cogió a Yugi de la cintura, lo levantó del piso y lo sentó en sus piernas, aún sobre la carpeta de Honda.  
  
-¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé?! -gritaron Yami, Jounouchi y Honda.   
  
Bakura seguía con su sonrisita en el rostro. Portarse bien y ser lindo no eran cosas tan malas.  
  
  
Hasta aquí.  
  
No les cuesta mucho dejarme un Review, así que háganlo y háganme feliz.  
Críticas y comentarios:  
RavenTears02@yahoo.es  
RavenTears02@hotmail.com  
Carnage Before Breakfast   



	5. Un Mes Después

**Advertencias: **Shonen Ai   
**Autor: **RavenTears   
**Beta: **Little Kei   
**Notas del autor: **  
~El título (como de costumbre) es el nombre de una canción de Hide (ex vocalista del grupo X-Japan) y Spread Beaver.   
~No es un song fic; sólo me gusta el título.  
~Para los desinformados: **Hiroto Honda es Tristan Taylor.**   
  
  
  
**Reviews: **  
  
**Kokoro Yana: ** Gracias por dejarme reviews en todos los capítulos. Es mi imaginación o tú también adoras al peliblanco. Bakura es una gran fuente de inspiración para mis fics. Claro que voy a seguir actualizando, así que sigue dejándome reviews. ¿Ves? Equilibrio perfecto. Tú me dejas reviews, y yo sigo escribiendo.   
  
** Kaiba Shirou: ** ¿Sí? Muchos me han dicho lo mismo. Tal parece que soy el primero que escribe un fic de Bakura x Honda en español. Oh, me siento halagado. Y el sarcasmo es pan de todos los días para mí. Me encanta poner a los personajes hablando así.   
  
**Radfel: ** ¿Yugi? Sólo lo dijiste porque amas al ojón. Es más, amas al ojón cuando está con Yami. Bueno, ¿quién no? Y la verdad, sí pensé en eso. Suponía que estabas buscando slashes de Yugi x Yami o de Harry x Draco o al revés. >.  
**Ana91: ** ¿Bakura lindo? Bueno, tienes razón, no es su estilo. Pero ¿te imaginas al otro queriendo ser malo? A ver: Yami Bakura lindo y Bakura siendo un hijo de la grandísima. Suena provocador pero quien la sufre ahí sería Honda. Pobre, nació en mi fic para terminar medio muerto, o medio vivo. Eso depende.   
  
**Kiri: ** ¡Hey! Gracias por andar recomendanod mis fics. Estoy ganando más lectoras ¡wow! ^o^ Eso mismo. Yo también creo que Yami Bakura da más miedo siendo lindo que siendo el hijo de la grandísima que es. Bueno, con respecto a la reacción de Yugi, Little Kei dice que "Yugi estuvo sentado en el cielo". Y Yami iba a mandar a Bakura al cielo si es que no lo soltaba... ¿Cielo? Nu, nu, nu... Yami Bakura no puede irse al cielo... Creo que la única persona que podría irse al cielo en todo Yu-Gi-Oh! sería Mokuba.   
  
**lizett: ** Claro que soy raro, tan raro como mi fic. Porque todos me dicen que es la primera vez que leen uno como este, o sea con esta pareja. De seguro en inglés hay un montón, pero como que mi inglés es algo pobre por no decir patético.   
  
**Eli-chan1:** ¿Cortito? Yo lo vi normal. Además, si escribo capítulos muy largos después se acostumbran. Y eso no...   
  
**Amazona Verde: ** ¿lindo? ¿Acaso soy la úncia criatura que se imagina a Yami Bakura siendo lindo? Para mí no es tan difícil. Es tan "normal" como decir que Bakura este siendo... ¿Malito? Malito con cariño.   
  
**Little Kei: ** Aguanta. ¿Cómo que innecesariamente? Nada es innecesario en mis fics... Es: POR LAS PURAS. Escribe bien pe' k-rajo. ¿Mis técnicas marketeras? ¡Ja! Nunca me fallan, bueno a veces -__-U Además, no sé qué tanto te andas quejando, sabes más de la mitad de los que creen que saben algo. De hecho, sabes tanto o alguito menos que yo.   
  
  
  
**

Pink Spider 

**  
  
**Capítulo 5: Un mes después...**  
  
  
Bakura soltó, por fin, a Honda. Pero el alivio no duró ni un cuarto de segundo porque Bakura cogió a Yugi de la cintura, lo levantó del piso y lo sentó en sus piernas, aún sobre la carpeta de Honda.   
  
-¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé?! -gritaron Yami, Jounouchi y Honda.   
  
Bakura seguía con su sonrisita en el rostro. Portarse bien y ser lindo no era tan malo.  
  
-¡¿Qué demonios le haces a MI aibou?! -le gritó Yami.  
  
-¿Su aibou? ¿Qué? ¿No que eran hermanos? -se escuchó murmurar en el salón, pero a Yami no le importó. **(1)**  
  
Yami fue a la carpeta de Honda y antes de que Bakura reaccionara, Yugi ya estaba detrás de él. Nadie vio cómo Yami había cargado a Yugi y lo había colocado en el piso. El hombre era rápido.  
  
-¿Qué demonios crees que haces, Bakura?  
  
-¿Yo? Nada. ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo? ¿Por qué me miras así, Yami? ¿Qué? ¿Te gusto? -preguntó Bakura, muy relajado.  
  
-¡¿Tú?! ¡¿A mí?! No estás peor que Kaiba, Bakura, pero por ahí van.  
  
-¿Escuchaste, Jounouchi? -preguntó Bakura-. Está insultando a tu Kaiba. ¿No vas a decirle algo a Yami?  
  
-Por mí está bien -contestó el rubio-. Siempre y cuando tú no te metas con mi Kaiba.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! ¿Escucharon? ¿Dijo SU KAIBA? O sea, ¿todos son gays, o qué? -se volvió a escuchar en todo el salón.  
  
Bakura estaba feliz y se sentía realizado. Si seguían así pronto habría anarquía en el colegio. Y él sería el líder. **(2)**  
  
-¡¡¡Basta!!! -gritó Honda-. ¡¡¡¡TODOS SE LARGAN DE AQUÍ!!!! ¡¡¡¡AHORA!!!!  
  
Toda la clase en pleno salió en fuga del salón. Nadie era suficientemente suicida como para no hacerle caso a Honda. Sólo se quedaron los involucrados en el asunto. Dando el ejemplo de cómo se tenía que evacuar, el delegado de clase corrió primero a la puerta y la abrió.  
  
-¡¡¡Tú no!!! -le gritó Honda a Bakura, que se dirigía a la puerta.  
  
-Estás muy histérico hoy, Honda -se quejó Bakura.  
  
-Honda-kun, tranquilo. Podemos arreglar esto -comentó Yugi, que aún estaba detrás de Yami.  
  
-... -Honda se estaba tranquilizando.  
  
-No vuelvas a hacer eso -lo amenazó Yami.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Cargar a Yugi? ¿Por qué? Él no se quejó. ¿O si?  
  
-Ése no es el maldito punto, Bakura.  
  
-Yami, cálmate, tranquilo, no pasa nada -decía Yugi.  
  
-...  
  
-A todo esto, ¿por qué demonios sigues aquí? -preguntó Jounouchi-. No es por nada, Honda, pero yo quiero al otro de regreso.  
  
-¿Acaso nadie me quiere?  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!! -respondieron Honda, Jounouchi y Yami.  
  
-Tú si me quieres, ¿no, Yugi?  
  
-Yugi, ten cuidado con lo que respondas -le advirtió Honda.  
  
-¿Y tú, Kaiba? ¿No opinas? -preguntó Bakura.  
  
El castaño estaba sentado en su sitio leyendo un libro. Sólo cuando escucho su nombre despegó la vista de las páginas. Cerró su libro y giró sobre su sitio para verlos.  
  
-Muérete -le dijo.  
  
-Me siento como en casa -le respondió Bakura.  
  
-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué tanto quieres hablar con Kaiba?! -gritó Jounouchi.  
  
-¿Algún problema? No voy a hacerle nada a tu Kaiba.  
  
-Eso espero.  
  
-Perro -comenzó a decir Kaiba, alzando un poco el tono de voz-. ¿Quién demonios te crees para decir que soy tuyo? ¡Mírate! Ni siquiera tienes un hueso que lamer y te atreves a decir que soy tuyo. No seas idiota.  
  
Jounouchi se mordió el labio. Si bien ambos habían "aceptado" que se gustaban, no habían hecho nada. No salían o conversaban. Apenas y Kaiba le hacía algo de caso, ¡apenas y lo miraba! Sabía que declarar que el castaño era de su propiedad fue algo que pagaría caro.  
  
-Sé que tengo que disculparme, pero no lo haré. Algún día serás mío, Kaiba -declaró el rubio.  
  
Kaiba se puso de pie y se dispuso a largarse del salón.  
  
-¿A dónde vas, Kaiba? -preguntó Bakura.  
  
-A vomitar.  
  
-¡Te acompaño! -gritó Bakura.  
  
-¡TE QUEDAS DONDE ESTÁS! -gritó aun más fuerte Honda.  
  
-No es de mi incumbencia, Jounouchi-kun, pero debiste disculparte -comentó Yugi, cambiando de tema antes de que Honda terminara teniendo un infarto.  
  
-Lo sé, Yugi, lo sé.  
  
-Por eso eres un idiota: lo sabes pero no haces nada -comentó Bakura.  
  
-Honda, agarra a Bakura antes de que alguien pierda la paciencia y lo golpee.  
  
-¿Dije algo malo? -preguntó Bakura, con cara de "lindo corderito".  
  
Diez minutos más tarde Honda ya estaba casi normal, Yami había dejado que Yugi se sentara en su sitio y Jounouchi estaba pensando. Sí, leyeron bien, el rubio estaba pensando. Pensando en Kaiba y a dónde se había ido a vomitar. O sobre quién.  
  
-Bakura... Quiero al otro de regreso -dijo Honda.  
  
Bakura no respondió; estaba sentado en el escritorio del profesor con las piernas cruzadas. Tenía la vista perdida en las ventanas y estaba ignorando olímpicamente a Honda.  
  
-Bakura...  
  
Unos segundos después...  
  
-¿¡Bakura, me estás escuchando!?  
  
-No -contestó, balanceando una pierna en el aire.  
  
-Honda, cuenta hasta diez -comentó Jounouchi.  
  
Bakura seguía mirando a la nada mientras balanceaba una pierna. Se veía tan... Normal. Todos tenían que admitir lo tranquilo e inofensivo que se veía. Pero por eso mismo daba miedo. Si no movía una pierna, jugaba con sus cabellos.   
  
-Bakura... De una maldita vez, hazme caso.  
  
-Un momento -dijo Bakura, mirándose las puntas de sus cabellos-. El otro me está hablando ahora.  
  
-Nooo...  
  
Honda primero había tenido un color rojizo en el rostro, muestra de lo molesto que estaba. Pero en ese momento estaba azul. Yugi se acercó a él y lo miró con curiosidad.   
  
-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó el rubio.  
  
-Fácil -comenzó a explicar Yami-. Este Bakura está hablando con el Bakura que sí queremos. Supongo que está sacándole en cara algunas cosas -terminó de decir Yami con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.  
  
-Oh, Honda, esto te va a interesar -dijo Bakura-. El otro está molesto.  
  
-¡No! ¡Esto es serio! ¡Esto es malo! ¡ESTO ES TU CULPA!  
  
-Honda-kun, no entiendo. No puede ser tan malo. Digo, a mí me daría más miedo que este Bakura esté molesto.   
  
-No, Yugi, créeme: no me importa si este malnacido está molesto. Pero si el otro lo está... Debo recordar que es pésima idea dejarte libre en la escuela.  
  
Honda estaba resignado. Eso se estaba poniendo cada vez más feo. Sabía que Bakura estaba tan... TAN tranquilo porque estaba teniendo una conversación mental con el otro Bakura. Y si tenía una conversación con el otro, era porque tenía que estar realmente molesto.  
  
-Déjame hablar con el otro -pidió Honda.  
  
-No lo creo -contestó el peliblanco-. Está muy entretenido insultándome. Hace mucho que no estaba tan molesto conmigo... -Bakura soltó una carcajada-. Tengo que hacer esto más seguido.  
  
-Mejor nos vamos -dijo Yugi-. Esto es asunto de Honda-kun y Bakura-kun.  
  
-¿En serio? A mí me gustaría quedarme para ver cómo Honda le rompe la cara a este Bakura -comentó divertido Yami.  
  
Yugi miró a Yami y al rubio con esos grandes y bonitos ojos que tenía. Ninguna criatura sobre la faz de la tierra podía negarse a semejante cosa. Así que los tres se fueron del salón, dejándolos solos. Jounouchi quería proponer ir a ver a Kaiba, claro que sabía que Yami terminaría vomitando (sobre él) si mencionaba el nombre de Kaiba de nuevo. Pero el ojón estaba preocupado por Honda; Yami Bakura le estaba malogrando la relación que Honda tenía con Bakura.   
  
Claro, ninguno de ellos sabía que Honda era lo suficientemente suicida como para tener una relación con Bakura y Yami Bakura a la vez.  
  
En el salón, Honda seguía esperando que ambos Bakura terminaran su conversación. No esperó mucho; unos segundos más tarde Bakura bajaba del escritorio y se dirigía hacia él.  
  
-Sé que quieres culparme por dejar que el otro hiciera eso. Pero pienso echarle la culpa a él -dijo Honda; sabía que estaba hablando con Bakura el Lindo.  
  
-Está bien, Honda. Claro que fue su culpa. Ya me desahogué con él. Pero lo que importa ahora es ver cómo arreglamos esto.  
  
-¿Ya no estás molesto?  
  
-Claro que estoy molesto. Pero con él.  
  
Honda suspiró. Una preocupación menos para él.  
  
-Ahora el problema es mi padre. No sé cómo lo tome cuando se lo digamos.  
  
-¿Digamos? Vaya, cuando algo puede ponerse peor, va a ponerse peor.  
  
-Mi padre está de excursión con el abuelo de Yugi en Kenya. Vendrá en un mes. Tenemos tiempo para crear una explicación creíble. Cálmate.  
  
-Bien. Un mes, ¿no? Tengo tiempo. Pero... ¿Se supone que tengo que...? ¿Tengo que hacer una cursilería como pedirle tu mano o algo así?  
  
-Claro que no. Me estás dando ideas raras. Sólo hay que decirle que somos pareja. Nada más. ¿Qué puede hacer si no le gusta? ¿Echarme de casa? Ya vivo contigo.   
  
-De todas maneras... Espero que regrese de buen humor de su expedición.  
  
-Yo también.  
  
_________________________________________________________________   
  
  
**~Al día siguiente~**  
  
-Hola, buenos días, Honda-kun, Bakura-kun.  
  
-Hola, Yugi -saludaron ambos.  
  
-¿Y Yami? -preguntó Bakura.  
  
-Afuera, discutiendo con Kaiba-kun -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Ustedes están bien?  
  
-Sí -dijo Bakura, sonriendo.  
  
  
**~Tres días después~**  
  
-Hola, Honda -saludó Jounouchi-. Cuando venía a la escuela unos tipos se burlaron diciendo que ustedes eran unos gays.  
  
-¿Y? Es verdad -dijo Honda, fastidiado.  
  
-Y les rompí la cara -explicó Jounouchi, muy orgulloso.  
  
  
**~Una semana después~**  
  
-¿Y esos qué tienen? -preguntó el rubio.  
  
-Siguen enojados. Bueno, al menos Yami lo está -explicó Bakura.  
  
-Yami siempre está enojado con Kaiba. ¿Cuál es la novedad con eso? -comentó Honda. **(3)**  
  
  
**~Quince días después~**  
  
-Qué calor.  
  
-Sí, ¿no?  
  
  
**~Varios días después~**  
  
-Honda.  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-Hoy llega mi padre. ¿Qué le vamos a decir?  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¿¿YA PAS" UN MES??!!!  
  
  
**~YA ESTABAN EN LA FECHA~ **  
  
-Sí. ¿Qué? ¿No has estado contando el tiempo?  
  
-Nooooooooo... ¡¡¡AL CARAJO CON TODO!!! ¡¡¡¿¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE VOY A DECIR A TU VIEJO??!!!  
  
-No sé, pero espero que sea bueno, porque tenemos que ir a verlo en la noche.  
  
-¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!!!  
  
  
  
Hasta aquí.  
  
  
**Notas:**  
  
**(1): ** _Aibou_ siginifica "compañero" en el sentido más amplio de la palabra, y "socio" si acaso hablamos de dos tíos formando una sociedad, alianza o convenio, como para negocios o afines.  
Claro que acá la connotación de la palabra _aibou_ tiene que ver con el contexto. Imagínense entonces que Yami la usa con un sentido más... cariñoso... para con el ojoncito. O la idea del fic se nos malogra, pues.  
  
**(2): ** Esa fracecita es de Altherion Ravenwing, más conocido como Therion por propios y ajenos. Él computó que una anarquía con líder era comunismo (nótese la contradicción). ¿Se imaginan a Bakura metido de comunista?  
  
**(3): ** Yami se molestó con Kaiba en esa ocasión sólo porque:  
a. Kaiba miró a Yugi.  
b. Lo miró con los ojos. Y con los dos, para colmo. ¡Y encima, abiertos!  
c. Lo miró cuando Yugi estaba presente.  
RESUMIENDO: Yami pensó que Kaiba estaba mirando a su ojón de una manera muy violadora. (Hey, la inspiración es de Radfel.)  
  
  
**Notas de Raventears**  
  
**¡ YO MISMO SOY! ** Tipeé este capítulo solito, con mis deditos. Ya dejo la estupidez... >.  
¡Con un demonio! Me es más difícil tipear >.  
  
**Nota de Little Kei:**  
  
¡Alabado sea Ra! No sé qué le picó al tío, pero imagínense que llegó y me anunció _voy a escribir el quinto de Pink Spider..._ Casi lloro de la emoción. Claro, lo siguiente que me dijo fue _lo escribo para que no me jodas,_ pero el asunto es que actualice, ¿no?  
Ah, les cuento que éso de las uñas es cierto. No se imaginan la cantidad de gente que le grita "¡cabro!", "¡gay!", "¡pareces marica!", y cosas afines cuando el tío camina por la calle. Y los que no le gritan, lo piensan. Algunos hasta campaña en su contra, como cierto imbécil que, viajando en el autobús, se puso a hablar de la lacra que son los gays en la sociedad. (Raventears me cuenta que una viejita lo defendió, diciendo que "cómo podía decir que era gay, si era tan lindo." ¿Lindo? Sí, claro.)  
¿Quieren saber si de verdad es gay? Bah, pregúntenle ustedes. Él dice que no, pero bien que lo parece. ¡Ah! Y si quieren saber si acaso _parece_ gay, pueden preguntárselo a Akira Devha, quien sí lo ha visto. Yo no opino.  
  
  
  
No les cuesta mucho dejarme un Review, así que háganlo y háganme feliz.  
Críticas y comentarios:  
RavenTears02@yahoo.es  
RavenTears02@hotmail.com  
Carnage Before Breakfast   



	6. Horizontalidades, Morir de Viejo e Incen...

**Advertencias: Shonen Ai **  
**Autor: RavenTears **  
**Beta: Little Kei **  
**Notas del autor: **  
El título (como de costumbre) es el nombre de una canción de Hide (ex vocalista del grupo X-Japan) y Spread Beaver.  
No es un song fic; sólo me gusta el título.  
Para los desinformados: Hiroto Honda es Tristan Taylor. 

**Reviews**

**Radfel**: Ah mira, Mira... M-I-R-A que los milagros sí existen, pero, no suceden a menudo porque la gente los espera con demasiadas ansias. Así como esperar que yo actualice un fic RÁPIDO. En fin, el punto es que lo actualicé, para que hagas: _Pink Spiderclick inmediato_ xD Veamos tú para cuándo me haces feliz y subes de nuevo tus fics, ya sabes, para ver qué clase de Reviews te llegan y aparte dejarte yo un review de rigor, como tú comprenderás, no deseo ser un indio ignorante xD

**Kiri**: Vaya, vaya, a ti sí que me pongo de pie para aplaudirte, de verdad, no es joda. Sé lo mucho que esperabas que actualice y eres quizás una de las únicas personas que no me pierde la fe y cree firmemente que actualizaré (fuera del hecho de que **Titi** -Little Kei- me ande puteando siempre que puede para que lo haga... Léase: es mi hermana y TIENE TODOS LOS DÍAS DE SU EXISTENCIA PARA PUTEARME). Espero que te haya gustado el fic que te prometí.

**Kokoro Yana**: Bueno, el que el peliblanco te guste creo que no es novedad, el malnacido ése cae demasiado bien. ¿La conversación de Bakura? Ja, ja, ja... Descuida, habrá más conversas (en el hipotético caso de que actualice). 

**Ludra-Jenova**: ¿Te gustó el chat? Me alegra saber eso, ya que, mis fics están hechos a punta de diálogos, en parte porque me gusta hacerlo así y por otra porque cuando empiezo con un diálogo a las finales termino escribiendo no un diálogo si no una conversación kilométrica. Sí, así se escribe: Ryou. La "u" final no se pronuncia, indica que la "o" tiene la mayor fuerza de voz. A veces reemplazan la "u" por una "h". Es como en el apellido de Yuugi; Mutou, la "u" no se pronuncia, es para indicar que el acento va en la "to". ¿Gay? Jajajajajaja, no, lamento romperte la ilusión, no soy gay. Ahí están **Kiri** y **Radfel** para confirmártelo xD

**Ana-91**: Ooops! Eso de que lo continue muy, muy pronto creo que fue algo que no leí en tu review xD Perdón por la demora de no sé cuántos meses. Pero la espera trae recompenza, aquí sabrás cómo se entera el viejo de Bakura.

**Eli-chan1**: Re-Ooops! Al parecer los reviews con _continúalo pronto_ no los leo porque REALMENTE ME HE DEMORADO UN MUY ASQUEROSO LARGO TIEMPO EN HACERLO. Espero que sigas esperando que actualice.

**Aome**: Vaya, se nota que hace millones de años que no actualizo porque en tu review me pides ser mi contacto de MSN y mira hablamos por MSN hace meses xD Bueno, los pocos días que concordamos en el mismo horario. Sobre Kaiba y Jounouchi, sí, he puesto a Kaiba DEMASIADO basura con el rubio pero... Ya sabes, esa es la pareja que menos me gusta xD Pero como (se supone) que este fic es de la misma línea cronológica que el **Smell Like Teen Spirit**, pues, los puse. Bueno, lee este capi que aquí sabrás cómo fue la pedida de mano.

**Little-kei**: TÚ, criatura del mal, tú, ¡¡¡¡¡TÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚ!!!!! Sí, tú, ¿te estoy hablando a ti? ¡Sí, te estoy hablando a ti! Siéntete feliz pues tu campaña para putearme y que actualice sí funciona (aunque la verdad creo que no sólo me puteas para que actualice, sino que me puteas porque te da tu gana xD) En fin. Aquí está tu regalo de cumpleaños adelantado; quería actualizar El Don de Ra, pero como sé que te gusta más la araña, decidí escribir este. Además, ¿qué tanta vaina? Eres la única persona que ya se sabe cómo termina el fic.

**Aset Kaiba**: Sí, mi "mala" costumbre de encajar la palabra gay en todos lados, ya sabes: Yu-Gay-Oh!, Digaymon, Gaydam Wing, Gayblade, etc, etc... ¿A sí que no te atracó el fic al principio? Pues, me alegra saber eso. Te comprendo. Para empezar, creo que este fic es el único HondaxBakura que hay, debo de suponer que la pareja no ha de llamar mucho para querer leerla. Qué _warrior_ tú para que mi fic no te atraque y decidas seguir leyéndolo. Wow, gracias por eso.

**Dark Kotetsu Angel:** ¡Ajá! Así que recién te dignaste a hacerme feliz y dejarme un review debido a mi "abandono" ¿no? Mira que 9 meses sin actualizar hacen más que un abandono, sino que atento contra los lectores, quienes religiosamente esperan que actualice. Me da gusto, MUCHO gusto que también leas **El Don de Ra**, porque a ese fic te tengo un cariño del carajo, adoro ese fic... Será motivo para que lo actualice también xD

**Escila**: ¿Honda y Bakura haciendo "cosas" en la azotea? No Por favor, si Bakura siendo TAN LINDO ¿cómo podría hacer algo así? Bien, bien, me dejo de cojudeces. La verdad que sí, la escena vino a mi mente con Bakura y Honda haciendo algo y siendo interrumpidos por Atem (Yami)... Pero, no sé porqué saqué esa escena xD

**Guerrera Lunar**: Sí, créeme, **Titi** (Little Kei) me anda hinchando lo poco de paciencia que me sobrevive en el cuerpo para que actualice. Y también tienes razón, parece que Titi puede lograr cosas que parecen imposibles. Admito que mi reaparición en ff . net no sólo ha sido por sus puteadas, y las de otras personas, si no también por **Radfel**, sí, ella sale y yo entro xD Para tratar de obligarla de que entre de nuevo. Sí, soy una basura manipuladora.

**Pink Spider**

****

Capítulo 6: Horizontalidades, morir de viejo e incendios...

-Recuerda, Honda, todo está en la mente... Respira conmigo... Uno... Dos... Despacio... Yo sé que puedes... Haz como yo... Uno... Dos...

-¡Ya! Con un demonio, Jounouchi, no estoy dando a luz -lo interrumpió Honda.

-Calma, Honda -comentó Yuugi-. Sabes que Jounouchi sólo intenta ayudarte.

-Lástima que siempre falle miserablemente en su intento -se burló Atem.

-Puede que falle, pero al menos yo intento hacer algo útil, y no es que esté insinuando que TÚ no hagas NADA, Atem -respondió el rubio.

-¿Te sientes mejor, Honda? -se apresuró a decir Yuugi; sabía que el último comentario de Jounouchi haría que Atem le respondiera con algún sarcasmo referido a cierta personita alta, arrogante, castaña, con un hermano menor y podrido en dinero.

Honda era el único de los presentes que estaba sentado. Estaban en la azotea de la escuela pasando el descanso para el almuerzo. Alzó la vista, los miró y levantó una ceja.

-¿Por qué preguntas, Yuugi? Estoy bien. Claro, a menos que me digan que tengo una enfermedad incurable y que moriré hundido en toda mi miseria.

-Nada, hombre, sólo tratamos de calmarte, aunque creo que ya estás calmado y razonando bien -comenzó a decir Atem-. A ver, ¿cómo me llamo? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cuántos dedos ves?

-¡Bah! Saben que soy hombre calmado y que piensa con la cabeza fría.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡¿AH, SÍ?! ¡¿Entonces me vas a decir por qué carajos casi me rompes la cara?! -explotó Jounouchi.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Se referían a eso -dijo Honda, como recordando algo sin importancia. Lo que no provocaría un cambio en la continuidad del tiempo-espacio-. Cierto peliblanco me alteró con algo que dijo.

-Oh, comprendemos -analizó Atem, cruzándose de brazos-. Cuando alguien está alterado necesita descargar en algo el sentimiento. En tu caso, tan sólo buscabas golpear algo que en caso de romperse nadie lloraría.

-¡Cómo no lo vi de esa manera! -gritó Jounouchi-. La próxima vez que estés alterado y quieras romper algo, Honda, podrías intentar desahogarte en Atem. Verás, le veo 10 dedos y no creo que los necesite todos. No son tan vitales como crees. Necesitan mínimo 2 dedos para coger una carta y jugar.

Yuugi suspiró y se encogió de hombros al igual que Honda. Ambos sabían que cada vez que alguno de ellos estaba de malas se la desquitaría con el otro. Si Kaiba hablaba miserables 3 segundos con Yuugi, Atem no tenía mejor manera que desquitarse con Jounouchi, y el rubio, igual. Ambos funcionaban a manera de bolita antistress.

Honda estaba calmado. De hecho, hasta parecía haber perdido la memoria. Mmmm... Recapitulando... Habían decidido ir a la azotea para hablar más a gusto. ¿Por qué? Oh, sí, porque en el salón hacían demasiado escándalo... ¿Y eso por qué...? Porque Honda estaba gritando como loco porque... Porque Bakura le había dicho que...

-¡Con un demonio, es hoy! -gritó Honda-. Mierda, mierda... Lo olvidé.

-¿Qué es hoy? -preguntaron los tres.

-Hoy es el día en que mis fluídos corporales pasarán a ser mera materia inerte pudriéndose en algún cuarto oscuro de una casa que desconozco pero que será el último lugar en que mis pulmones se dignarán a aspirar el oxígeno contaminado, pero oxígeno a fin y al cabo, de Domino... No quiero que me cremen, quiero que me entierren en suelo consagrado muy, muy lejos de aquí. Cosa que así los obligaré a ir a dejarme flores azules, sí, azules a mi tumba y saber que hasta muerto podré seguir jodiéndoles la maldita existencia.

-Ya, ya, ya... Todo bien hasta ahí. Pero, ¿por qué demonios te irías a morir hoy? -preguntó Atem.

-Créeme que me molesta un poquito el que hoy me asesinen. Como que trunca mis planes de morir de viejo.

-Al menos no morirás virgen -comentó con sarcasmo Atem.

-Hey, ¿cómo sabes que Honda no es virgen? -preguntó Jounouchi.

-A ver... -comenzó a decir Atem, mirando al rubio y cogiéndolo de los hombros-. Bakura y Honda andan juntos, viven juntos, cosa casi increíble de creer de parte del malnacido de Bakura... No me mires así, Honda, sabes que me refiero al otro, bueno, bueno, como sea. ¿Qué te hace pensar que en un mes no haya pasado nada horizontal de vital importancia en el departamento de Honda?

Jounouchi pensó, sí, PENSÓ que era bastante obvio que pasaba mucha acción horizontal en el departamento de Honda.

-Hey, a todo esto, tú qué tanto hablas Atem, como si tú no fueras virgen.

-No lo soy.

........................................:::::Silencio Profundo:::::......................................

Honda se puso de pie, se acercó a Jounouchi y Atem al notarlo se hizo a un lado.

-A ver... -comenzó a decir Honda, mirando al rubio y cogiéndolo de los hombros-. Atem y Yuugi andan juntos, viven juntos, cosa casi increíble de creer de parte del malnacido de Atem... No me mires así, Yuugi, sabes que es verdad, bueno, bueno, como sea. ¿Qué te hace pensar que en TODO este tiempo no haya pasado nada horizontal de vital importancia en casa de Yuugi?

De acuerdo. Quizás a Jounouchi, quien había sido el último en revelarse contra la heterosexualidad, la idea de imaginarse a sus amigos horizontales y no precisamente solos en la cama por las noches le costaba algunos segundos en tratar de asimilar.

-Bien, bien, entiendo. Pero no tienen que explicame como si fuera un crío de 8 años.

-Te equivocas, los críos de 8 años ya saben que es lo que sucede en una relación cuando la pareja decide ir a vivir juntos -se burló Honda.

-Tengo mejores cosas que pensar que imaginármelos a ustedes teniendo visión nocturna horizontal. Además, cómo querían que lo sepa si no me dicen nada.

-¡Ra me perdone! -gritó Atem-. ¿Cómo pude ser tan poco considerado? Golpéame aibou, qué malo he sido, sí, malo, malo... -dijo con todo el sarcasmo que su sarcástica existencia pudo expresar.- Mira, la próxima vez que me acueste con Yuugi correré al teléfono, marcaré tu número y te contaré lo maravilloso que fue. ¿Feliz? ¿O también debo decirte CÓMO fue para ganarme tu perdón?

-Quieren dejar de hablar de horizontalidades -se quejó Yuugi, colorado-. Además si es que ninguno de ustedes se ha dado cuenta, Honda ha usado esta conversación para cambiarnos el tema.

El rubio y Atem volteron a ver a Honda.

-Ni creas que no me di cuenta, Honda -se burló Yuugi.

-Sí, sí, perdón, eres el único al que no puedo agarrar de imbécil.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -gritaron los aludidos.

-Mira, Honda, no te niego que a Yuugi le salga MUY bien el hacerse el imbécil; después de todo, vive con Atem y las malas costumbres se pegan. Pero a mí no me vienes a decir que soy un...

-¡Silencio! -interrumpió Atem-. ¿No escuchan eso? Suena como... Como... Como un silbido. ¿No será que Kaiba te está buscando para darte de comer?

-Escucha, Atem, yo creo que...

-¡Ya! -interrumpió Yuugi, cogiéndose la cabeza-. Ahí está, Honda volvió a cambiarles el tema.

-Bien, bien... Demonios, hombre -dijo Honda, dirigiéndose a Atem-. A Yuugi no se le escapa ni una, ¿no? Está bien, regresando al tema, en teoría hoy muero: tengo que ir a casa del viejo de Bakura y contarle todo.

-Mmmmm... ¿Qué es exactamente todo?

-Pues... Todo, Atem. Su viejo no sabe nada.

-Mmmmm... ¿Qué es exactamente nada?

-Pues, pequeñas cosas sin importancia, tales como que el viejo de Bakura ni siquiera sabe que existo. Pequeñeces así -dijo Honda.

-Oh, ya me hago la idea de qué es "contarle TODO porque no sabe NADA" -comentó Atem-. Supongo que la parte en que dices que Bakura tiene consigo el espíritu de un malnacido ladrón de tumbas del tiempo de los faraones egipcios será obviada, ¿no? -se burló Atem-. Oh, vamos, no puede ser tan malo. 

-Considerando que el viejo de Bakura sólo lo tiene a él después de haberse muerto su hija**(1)**, entro yo a su oficina, me cargo a Bakura al hombro y le digo que no se preocupe porque vivirá conmigo lo que le resta de vida. Y por supuesto, antes de irme le pido dinero para costearnos el viaje a algún país donde se acepten los matrimonios homosexuales y regresar al Japón para vivir felices y contentos como si nada hubiera pasado -dijo Honda con un sarcasmo sólo comparado al de Kaiba.

-Me retracto, entonces; es malo, muy malo. Ya te jodiste.

-¡Atem! -le reprochó Yuugi.

-Trato de ser ojbetivo.

-Aguanta, ¿hija? ¿Bakura tuvo hermana? -preguntó el rubio.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué no lo sabíamos?

-Quizás porque es Honda quien vive con él. ¿Será por eso? -comentó Atem.

-Pero irás de todas maneras, ¿no? -preguntó Yuugi.

-Sí, tengo que. Es mejor que se lo diga yo. Una cosa que gracias al otro Bakura TODA la escuela sabe es algo difícil de ocultar. Además, así lo quiere Bakura.

-Mis respetos, hombre -comenzó a decir Jounouchi-. Pero no es tan malo. Además, si mueres, lo harás sabiendo que Bakura lo valió. El otro se puede ir al carajo.

Honda mostró una extraña media sonrisa. Había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que su relación era de a tres. Ellos no habían dicho nada, pero suponía que enterarse de la noche a la mañana que tenía algo con Bakura les había chocado algo. Pero saber que tenía algo con AMBOS Bakura era demasiado para ellos, al menos por ahora que no deseaban ver ni en pintura al otro Bakura. Pero si sobrevivía a esa noche, ya tendría tiempo para explicarles.

Atem puso su brazo sobre el hombro de Honda.

-Sabes que te apoyamos en todo y, en caso de defunción, iremos a dejarte las flores. ¿Azules, dijiste?

-Puta madre... No sé qué haría sin ustedes, sarta de gays -se burló Honda-. ¿Y han visto a Bakura? **(2)**

-Está allá -indicó Yuugi con el dedo.

Del otro lado de la azotea estaba Bakura. Caminaba de aquí a allá. Los tres guardaron silencio y lograron escucharlo hablar.

-Si está hablando solo debe estar en intercambio de opiniones con el otro.

-¿No lo puede hacer mentalmente? -preguntó Jounouchi, que le parecía marcianazo **(3) **ver algo así.

-Sí, sí puede, pero le dije que prefería escucharlo, cosa que yo también me enteraba parte de la discusión que tenía con el otro.

-¿Y el otro nunca se manifiesta cuando están juntos?

"Nunca sobrio" se burló mentalmente Honda.

-Bueno, si me disculpan, iré a pedirle flores azules a Bakura también.

Los tres decidieron no interrumpirlos y bajaron, con algo de suerte podrían comer algo antes de que se terminara el descanso. Yuugi y Atem se sentaron en la cafetería pero Jounouchi quería ir al salón.

-Siéntate, Jounouchi -le dijo Atem-. Si es por Kaiba, tienes lo que resta de día para verlo, oh, sí, verlo teclear en su laptop que es tan divertido. Sabes que no me gusta privarte de tu diversión, pero ya cánsate. 

-Me preocupa Honda... -comentó Yuugi.

A la mañana siguiente Atem, Yuugi y Jounouchi estaban en el aula esperando las noticias de Honda. Aún era muy temprano para que empezaran las clases pero habían quedado en llegar a esa hora para conversar sobre lo ocurrido.

-¿Habrá salido todo bien?

-Te preocupes demasiado, Yuugi, Honda está bien... No me pongas esos ojazos, ya vendrá y nos contará todo. No es como si Bakura fuera a entrar solo.

La puerta del salón se abrió y Bakura entró solo, sin Honda.

Yuugi miró con sus pequeños OJOS a Jounouchi.

-¿Alguna vez te dije que te odiaba? -soltó Atem.

-¡Demonios! No es mi culpa. -Jounouchi se acercó a Bakura-. ¿No te falta algo?

-Ésa no es la pregunta, Jounouchi. Bakura, ¿Honda esta vivo? No me importa si parapléjico, sólo quiero saber si está vivo.

-Hola, chicos. Sí, sí está vivo.

-¿Pero aún puede respirar él solo? ¿O tiene respiradores artificiales?

Honda abrió la puerta de golpe y la cerró de golpe. Miró a los pocos alumnos que estaban dentro, aparte de sus amigos, y les echó una mirada que expresaba las mejores puteadas de madre diez generaciones para arriba y diez para abajo.

........................................:::::Silencio Profundo:::::......................................

-¿Honda? -se atrevió a preguntar Yuugi-. Lo de ayer no pude ser tan malo...

-Oh, no, claro que no. De hecho fue bastante bueno. Excelente. De lo mejor, el viejo de Bakura es una de las personas más comprensibles que conozco. Me alegra haber ido a verlo ayer.

-Por la cara que traes obviamente eso que has dicho fue sarcástico pero... No le sentí la ironía -comentó el rubio.

-No, es en serio. No estoy siendo sarcástico. Ayer fuimos a casa del viejo de Bakura y le contamos todo... Bueno, no exactamente todo. TODO es una palabra demasiado EXTENSA y por salud mental no le dijimos todo.

-Pero... -comenzó a decir Yuugi-. Porque debe haber un "pero" para que estés con esa cara.

-Pero fue como invitar al cine a su viejo cuando él ya había ido a ver la película y en sala de estreno. -Honda lanzó su maleta a su carpeta, a tres metros de distancia-. De verdad que estoy feliz porque pensé que su viejo me asesinaría más lenta que dolorosamente, ¡pero teníamos que haber sido nosotros quienes le contáramos!

-No importa, Honda, no importa -dijo Bakura-. Lo importante es que fuimos con la intención de decírselo nosotros. El que él ya lo sabía no importa ahora.

-¡Esperen, esperen! -interrumpió Jounouchi-. A ver si entendí. ¿Ayer fueron a hablar con tu viejo pero él ya sabía?

Bakura asintió con la cabeza.

-¡No seas idiota, hombre! -dijo el rubio-. Si dices que el viejo lo entendió no creo que lo demás importe.

-Ése no es el punto.

-¿Y cuál es el punto entonces, Honda? -preguntó Atem.

-El maldito punto es con qué intención el malnacido le fue a contar al viejo de Bakura. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo me hubiera sentido mal o hubiera tenido algo importante que hacer y no íbamos ayer a verlo? Entonces pensaría que no le tenemos el respeto que se merece y le ocultamos esto. Así sea un solo día que nos hayamos tardado en decirle, ya iba a tener una idea equivocada de nosotros.

-Entiendo el punto, Honda -comenzó a decir Yuugi-. Pero ¿cómo puedes estar seguro que la persona lo hizo con malas intenciones?

-Escucha, Yuugi, no importa qué tan buenas intenciones haya tenido esa persona, éste es problema de Bakura y mío, nadie tiene porqué meterse. -Honda se detuvo y miró a sus amigos-. Entiendo que si Bakura o yo hayamos decidido ocultarlo ustedes, que son nuestros amigos, hayan dicho algo, porque el ser amigos no implica ocultar las mierdas y pendejadas que hacemos sabiendo que está mal. Además que ustedes no habrían actuado sin estar al tanto de la situación, pero el hijo de la gran puta que le contó no sabía ni un carajo. Prácticamente le fue a chismear.

-Si así son las cosas... -dijo Yuugi-. Sí es un malnacido hijo de perra.

Todos miraron con OJOS dignos del chaparro; nunca hubieran creído escuchar a Yuugi diciendo eso.

-¿Debería sentirme culpable de haberle pegado mis malas costumbres a Yuugi? -preguntó Atem.

-Oh, vamos, las malas costumbres no son tan malas cuando se hacen comunes -comentó Otogi.

Voltearon al oír su voz. Otogi había abierto la puerta silenciosamente y había estado escuchando la conversación desde ahí.

-¿Y éste? ¿Qué haces en nuestro salón? -preguntó el rubio.

-Ay, perdón, no sabía que era reunión exclusiva de gays -se burló Otogi.

-Piérdete.

-No, a menos que le pidas a mi heterosexualidad y a mí que nos vayamos educadamente -contestó Otogi con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro.

-Otogi...-comenzó a decir Bakura-. En otra situación, una menos mierdosa por ejemplo, nos encantaría tenerte entre nosotros y preguntarte sobre las reparaciones de tu casa por el último incendio**(4)**, pero no. Tenemos a Honda hundiéndose en la más perfecta mierda y no creo que ello te concierna un carajo.

Todos miraron con ojos dignos de Yuugi a Bakura. Era obvio que ése no era Bakura.

-Sólo me tratan así porque no soy gay, ¿verdad? -preguntó con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Cómo amaba joderles la paciencia con eso-.

-¡Al carajo y que se joda! -dijo Honda, dando media vuelta y yéndose del salón.

-¡Honda!

-Me voy -dijo en el marco de la puerta-. Y no me importa cómo carajos haré, pero conseguiré descubrir quién fue el malnacido de mierda que le fue con el chisme al viejo de Bakura. Tuvo que ser de la escuela ya que gracias a ti -miró a Bakura- todos se enteraron. No me mires así, Yuugi, no lo mataré, sólo le romperé la mandíbula. Con eso no podrá hablar en unos 6 meses. **(5)**

Honda se fue cerrando de un tirón la puerta.

-¿Qué creen? ¿Lo consigue? -comentó Atem, apoyándose en una carpeta cercana.

-Sí lo hará. Quizás le tome mucho tiempo pero descubrirá qu...

Honda abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¡¡¡Ya sé quién fue el malnacido!!!

-Mierda... Éso sí fue rápido -comentó Bakura, quien ya se había abierto el saco del uniforme.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CON UN PUTO CARAJO, FUISTE TÚ, OTOGI!!!!!!

**(Continuará...)**  
Antes de Año Nuevo, esperemos...

**(1)** Nunca es mencionado en el anime, pero en el manga Bakura sí tuvo una hermana. Nunca hacen más referencias a ella, sólo que murió. Lo raro del asunto es que Bakura le escribe cartas. Supongo que es una manera de recordarla.

**(2)** Honda no es gay, sino homosexual. Si quieren saber la diferencia, estaré muy complacido de explicárselo. ¿Cuándo? En el siguiente capítulo. Pero para que vayan haciéndose una idea, miren que en **Gaydam Wing**, de los cinco pilotos, hay dos maricas, un gay, un **homosexual** y un chino (porque viene de China; no es jerga).

**(3)** Marcianazo, término usado aquí en Perú a modo de jerga, significa que es algo recontra raro.

**(4)** En el anime, la saga dedicada a Otogi dura unos 4 episodios, si mal no recuerdo con vestida de perro de Jounouchi, cosa que no figura en el manga, mientras que en el manga ésta es más extensa y no sólo se dedican a jugar si no que te cuentan la historia de Otogi, de porqué el viejo de Otogi está loco y del pasado de Sugoroku, el abuelo de Yuugi. Al final de todo el asunto, la casa/tienda de Otogi se incendia con Yuugi dentro. Puse a Bakura sacándoselo en cara porque Bakura tiene participación en esa saga.

**(5)** _"Le romperé la mandíbula y así no hablará en varios meses"_ es una frase que dice Seiji Sawamura en **Midori no Hibi**. A RavenTears y a mí nos encantó (la frase y el tipo), y la usamos. Bueno, yo pienso usarla en algún fic venidero, así que no vayan a pensar que me copié de Raven, noooooo... Los dos nos copiamos de otro lado, un manga. (Little Kei.)

**Notas de RavenTears**

Antes de que piensen, digan o hagan algo, mis disculpas (disculpas de verdad, no discurso cursi). Me disculpo por no actualizar en más de medio año. Si aún hay gente que sigue mi fic, pues les agradezco el que lo hagan ya que, francamente, seguir un fic que no se actualiza es frustrante. Después de mucho entré a leer los reviews (ya que siempre lo hago); éso también ayudó a que me terminaran de entrar las putas ganas de escribir.

**Algunas cosas que aclarar:**  
Se habrán dado cuenta que ahora llamo a Yami "Atem", ya que ése es su nombre. Sí, sé que siempre me dices que es AtemU **Radfel** pero **Titi** tiene un testamente kilométrico de cómo se escribe y cómo se pronuncia su nombre. Ya lo publicará xD Sí, pues, aprender a pronunciar egipcio es algo difícil cuando no existen las vocales. Qué vaina con los egipcios.

Sobre los reviews, gracias a todos los que se dignaron a hacerme feliz y se chancaron los dedos contra las teclas para escribirme algo.  
Por otra parte, si he olvidado responder algún review, mis disculpas, ya que no tenía a la mano los reviews ni el capítulo 5 para verificar datos.

**(Bla-Bla-Bla de Little Kei)**

Sí, la beta reader fastidiando la paciencia. Escribo para mandarme aquí con el testamento sobre el nombre de "Atem" - ¿por qué? Porque veo que RavenTears me está haciendo publicidad gratis y, además, nunca pierdo oportunidad para mandarme con algún _rollo_. 

Hey, nueve meses puteando a RavenTears no sólo sirvieron para que se digne escribir _algo_, sino también para convencerlo de que llame "Atem" al faraón.

Con mi testamento entonces...

Tengan en cuenta que:

1. Kazuki Takahashi (autor de YGO) nunca dado la transcripción de los nombres de sus personajes a nuestro alfabeto. Es decir, vaya a saber uno cómo se escriben los nombres de la gente en la saga de Egipto, por lo que nos tiene adivinando (como que el tío escribe el nombre de la sacerdotisa del faraón como "aishisu", pero el fandom lo pone "Isis"). Concluyendo: allí está la razón de las diferencias en los nombres de los personajes (de aquéllos que tienen nombres que no estén en japonés, es decir). Como no hay una forma "oficial", el fandom decide y asunto resuelto. O sea: si quieren escribir "Atem" o "Atemu", nadie les va a interponer una demanda. Usen el que más les guste... Hasta que se aparezca Takahashi y se digne darnos el dizque "nombre oficial".

2. En el manga y el anime, el nombre del faraón sí aparece como "ATEMU". Pero recuerden que, como en japonés no existe la letra "M" sola, tendrían que poner "MU" al ser ésta la forma fonética más cercana. Como el nombre proviene de una lengua extranjera, la _traducción_ bien podría ser "ATEM" o "ATEMU".

2.1 Prefiero usar "ATEM" porque tal es el nombre de una antigua deidad solar y creadora egipcia, que también era llamada "ATUM" y "TUM".

- Estuve investigando sobre la escritura y pronunciación del egipcio antiguo, y aquí está lo que encontré.

El nombre de ATEM aparece escrito en jeroglíficos en el capítulo 333 del manga. Busqué el significado de los caracteres y no me salió ATEM ni ATEMU, sino (figúrense) **"3T7MW"**. ¿3T7MW? Es que estoy usando un sistema de transcripción de caracteres egipcio. Aquí va cómo se pronuncia (o más o menos):

1 El egipcio antiguo (hasta antes de la llegada de la era cristiana) no usó vocales. El primer caracter del nombre de Atem, un buitre, se representa con un "3", y no es una "A" (como podría pensarse), sino un sonido _plosivo glotal_. En buen romance, es como un tosido ligero, una "T" suave.

2 El segundo caracter es el de una rebanada (¿de pan?), una "T" como en español (un sonido _insonoro dental_ o _plosivo alveolar_... En fonética se denomina así porque se hace con la lengua tocando ligeramente los dientes.)

3 El tercer caracter es el de un tallo floreciendo y se representa con un "7". Era un sonido "palatal" (del paladar) muy débil y en ocasiones no se pronunciaba. No tengo mucha información al respecto, pero parece que su pronunciación se parecía al del "3" (la "T" suave), aunque no se sabe cómo se diferenciaban ambos sonidos.

4 El cuarto caracter es el de un búho, una "M", que en fonética sería una _resonante bilabial nasal_ porque se pronuncia juntando ambos labios. O sea, ¡como en español! Se pronuncia como en español (oh).

5 El quinto caracter era el de un ¿pollito? Se representa con una "W" y se pronuncia como un sonido _bilabial_ alargado; o sea, junten ambos labios y exhalen ("wwwwwwwuuuuuuuu"). Al igual que el sonido representado con un "7", era muy débil y al parecer solía obviarse cuando se hablaba. En transcripciones de nombres y palabras, a veces se representa con una "U", como KHWFW, "Khufu", al que los griegos llamaron Keops (el faraón al que está dedicado la más grande de las pirámides de Gizah). ¿Se pronunciaba "U" entonces? El problema está en que no existen pruebas que lo apoyen.

CONCLUSIÓN 1: Lo último en lo que me preocuparía al ver el nombre de esta deidad solar egipcia, es si acaso la última letra era una "U". Digo, intenten pronunciar el nombrecito... Creo que queda algo así como tTtMw. Si se alarga la pronunciación (en el caso de que logremos que nos salga), quedaría algo así como TM (la "t" seguida de la "m" produce un sonido que se parece al de una "u" suave entre ambas, ¿prueban?), lo que me explicaría porqué la forma más común de escribir el nombre de este dios es exactamente, "Tum".

CONCLUSIÓN 2: Muy bien, pronunciemos el nombre de Atem como nos venga en gana. Qué más da... No hablamos egipcio antiguo, se trata de un manga JAPONÉS y lo último que entra a tallar aquí es la importancia de una "u" al final de la palabra.

¿Y ENTONCES...? Y entonces, ahí murieron mis conocimientos sobre egipcio antiguo. Sirvieron para fastidiar su lectura...

Si pudieran, indíquenme por favor en dónde conseguir los nombres del resto del panteón egipcio para dilucidar la escritura y pronunciación. Por lo pronto, busco el nombre de "SETH"...


	7. Los Accidentes Ocurren Accidentalmente

**Advertencias: Shonen Ai **  
**Autor: RavenTears **  
**Beta: Little Kei **  
**Notas del autor: **  
El título (como de costumbre) es el nombre de una canción de Hide (ex vocalista del grupo X-Japan) y Spread Beaver.  
No es un song fic; sólo me gusta el título.  
Para los desinformados: Hiroto Honda es Tristan Taylor.

**Reviews**

**Aome**: Ajá, mejor no te ilusiones mucho con respecto a que actualice rápido... Digo... xD ¿Peor que **Radfel**? Eso fue... ¿Ofensivo? O sea, ¿tengo que indignarme? xD Como sea, te hice leer el fic de nuevo xD!!! Hell yeah! A ver cuando volvemos a caer en el mismo horario para hablar-rajar-putear un rato por MSN.

**Eli-chan1**: Vaya, el review es prueba de tu gran fe (ya te pareces a **Kiri**, una amiga) no importa cuánto me tarde en actualizar siempre me tiene fe y paciencia xD!!! ¿Otogi te cayó mal? Pero, ¿por qué? Sólo porque lo puse algo bastardo en el fic. Pero en este capítulo se gana lo que se merece, no te preocupes. Gracias por hacerme recordar que te gusta mi fic (más motivación para actualizar).

**Kiri**: Tienes paciencia de santa, mujer, de verdad, no es joda. ¿Campaña "Revaloricemos a Honda"? Sí, el fandom tiende a menospreciar a Honda e incluso al mismo Yuugi. Considerando que ni bien empezado el manga el protagonismo se lo dan a Atem xD Pero, si sólo has visto el anime, comprendo que menosprecien a Honda, ya que prácticamente no hace nada. En cambio (si bien Takahashi no le pone gran importancia) en el manga le dedica sus buenas viñetas. Por eso pongo referencias del manga en mif fics. Como Blanky, su perra, cosas como ésas. Otogi tuvo entrada triunfal en el fic... Y tendrá salida triunfal xD Espera a leer lo que intentan hacerle...

**diosa Atena**: No sabes cómo me ha gustado leer tu review (ojo, no estoy menospreciando los otros reviews). Lo que sucede es que ése es un detalle que pensé había pasado inadvertido: **LA RELACIÓN "FRÍA" QUE APARENTAN HONDA Y BAKURA**, no se debe al hecho de que "les falte cariño" o algo por el estilo. La mayoría de los fics comienzan con la historia de cómo se gustaron, como se declararon, como empezaron la relación... Y así. En cambio yo decidí comenzar la historia cuando ellos ya eran pareja y enfocarme así en su vida como convivientes. Teniendo problemas comunes y corrientes que puede tener una pareja homosexual: aceptación de los amigos, la sociedad, el ambiente (escuela, trabajo, familia). Si bien no se han dado muestras de afecto o cariño como un beso, es porque necesitan rendir prioridad a sus problemas y resolverlos. Una pareja madura y segura como ellos no necesitan estar besándose cada 5 minutos para saber que se quieren y se necesitan. Están juntos, éso es lo que cuenta. Mi punto es: **¿De qué sirve pasarla juntos, andar besándose, celándose, teniendo sexo, si tu relación como pareja se está yendo al carajo?** Honda ni Bakura viven en una burbuja o quieren tener una vida color de rosa. Ellos quieren que su relación FUNCIONE. Y si tienen que sacrificar sexo para lograrlo, lo harán xD Trataré de profundizar esto en adelante. Gracias por tu review.

**Dark Kotetsu Angel**: Jajajaja, así que descubriste cómo tenerme feliz, ¿no? Escribo fics por diversión y amo los reviews. (Y a la gente que me deja los reviews.... También xD). O sea, no te obligo, pero si quierer hacerme feliz cháncate los deditos y déjame un review (risa manipuladora). No, no, joda. hazme feliz sólo si quieres... (¡Demonios! Eso último se puede interpretar de muchas maneras! Mejor lodejamos ahí nada más xD Somos personas decentes... Como Otogi, ¿no?)

**Kida Luna**: Así que tan poca fe me tienes que te despides de mí por ¿5 años? Mira que los milagros existen, de vez en cuando aparecen, así como que de vez en cuando se me ocurre actualizar. Ahora estoy tratando de actualizar seguido y diciéndole a **Radfel** que suba sus fics de nuevo y mande al demonio lo demás, cosa que en ella no debe ser muy dif�cil de hacer xD ¿Soy una araña manipuladora? Manipulador sí, araña nunca. Las odio. Y aparte de odiarlas soy aracnofóbico. ¿Venganza? Más que dulce yo diría que la _venganza es un platillo que se come frío_. 

**Pink Spider**

Capítulo 7: Los Accidentes Ocurren... Accidentalmente.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CON UN PUTO CARAJO, FUISTE TÚ, OTOGI!!!!!!

Todos volvieron su atención de Honda a Otogi sin saber cómo reaccioanar. Porque:

**1) **¿Cómo era que Honda consiguió esa información tan rápido?  
**2) **¿¡Otogi?! No podía ser.  
**3) **¿A quién debían agarrar?  
**---3.1) **¿A Otogi para evitar que escape?  
**---3.2) **¿A Honda para evitar que matara a Otogi?

-¿Ah? ¡Ah! Eso, pues... Sí, fui yo.

-¡¿Y por qué demonios no lo dijiste?!

-No preguntaste.

-¡Suficiente! -gritó Honda, cogiendo a Otogi por el cuello del uniforme-. ¡Abre la ventana Jounouchi, que este imbécil va a tener un accidente! **(1)**

Yuugi corrió hasta ponerse delante de Honda y cerrarle el camino.

-No te preocupes, Yuugi, que no será muy grave: Otogi accidentalmente se caerá por la ventana.

-¿Y en alguna parte del accidente explicas que _accidentalmente_ tú lo tiraste? -preguntó Yuugi.

-Eh... No. Pero si preguntan diré que todo fue _accidentalmente_.

-Yuugi, déjalo. Él sabe lo que hace.

-¡Atem! Mejor no trates de ayudar.

-Quiero decir que desde la azotea un accidente como ése es más creíble.

-¡Atem! ¡Créeme, no estás ayudando!

-¡La ventana, Jounouchi! ¡La ventana!

-¡Demonios! ¡Esto ya se puso feo!

-¡¿Quieren calmarse?!

-Van a lanzarme porque soy heterosexual, ¿verdad?

-¡Ya me convencí! Ahora mismo abro la ventana, Honda.

-¡Y tú, Honda, suéltalo! ¡Lo vas a asfixiar antes de poder lanzarlo!

-¡Hazle caso a mi socio, Honda! Una muerte por asfixia no es tan convincente como una accidental caída de un segundo piso.

-¡Atem! ¡¿De qué lado estás?!

-¡De mi lado, OBVIO! ¡Quiero ver sangre!

-¡¡¡¡YA!!!!

-¡¡¡La ventana!!!

-¿Tienen que hacer tanto escándalo? -Se escuchó una voz fría y penetrante en el lugar. Seto Kaiba hacía acto de presencia en la puerta del salón.

La escena se congeló: Bakura, el otro Bakura, estaba sentado sobre la mesa de una carpeta cruzado de piernas mirando a Honda, quien tenía a Otogi del cuello de la chaqueta. En su camino hacia la ventana -gentilmente abierta por Jounouchi- estaba Yuugi cerrándole el paso a Honda, que le hacía señas a Atem para que lo quitara de su camino.

Kaiba cerró los ojos. Una escena típica en un salón típico con alumnos típicos.

-Un testigo más en la matanza no creo que importe -dijo el castaño, entrando al aula-. Sigan con lo suyo.

La escena se descongeló:

-¡¡¡Honda, ya!!!

-¿¡Ya!? ¡Yuugi! ¡Aún ni lo lanzo!

-¡Socio, quítate!

-¡Bakura, haz algo!

-¿Aplaudir?

De un movimiento brusco pero rápido Honda empujó a Otogi lejos de él. Yuugi y compañía se asustaron: quizás Honda había decidido no tirar accidentalmente al susodicho por la ventana, sino que acaso prefería accidentalmente morderle la yugular.

-¡...Mierda! -se quejó Honda, desviando la mirada y colocando ambas manos en sus caderas-. Un asesinato con tantos testigos no es un accidente, sino una conspiración.

-No hay problema -apoyó Bakura-. Viviré con la culpa.

Honda le dio la espalda a todos y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Sígueme.

Otogi, quien ya había regulado su respiración, se arregló el cuello del uniforme al tiempo que caminaba hacia la puerta. Cuando pasó junto a Bakura éste lo siguió de cerca, pero Honda le hizo una seña con la mano.

-No, quédate -tras decir eso, Honda y Otogi salieron del aula.

Bakura se quedó de una pieza. ¿Por qué Honda había decidido irse con Otogi? En primera, ése era problema de ambos y él tenía que estar presente para lo que sea que Honda fuera a hacerle/decirle a Otogi. Sin contar que Honda había amanecido con más aires homicidas que de costumbre. Si iba a desquitarse con Otogi, ¿¡por qué demonios no lo hacía ahí?!

El peliblanco conocía a Honda demasiado bien. Si había decido irse con Otogi, léase _irse con otro hombre sin él_, debía haber una MUY buena razón. Pero un sentimiento que empezaba con celos y terminaba en asesinato se hacía más grande en la mente de Bakura.

-Mierda... -soltó Atem-. Honda te tiene bien entrenado. Te dice "quédate" y le haces caso. Demonios, mis respetos para tu hombre.

-Jódete- escupió Bakura, sin siquiera mirarlo por inercia siquiera. Trató de salir del lugar, pero Yuugi lo cogió del brazo.

-Está bien, Bakura. Dale gusto a Honda y déjalos a solas -le susurró con una sonrisita.

Yuugi era el único ahí a quien le caía bien Bakura, ese Bakura. Y al revés: el peliblanco gustaba bastante del ojón. De hecho, Bakura sólo gustaba del ojón entre los amigos de Honda. Yuugi tenía esa costumbre de meterse en los zapatos del otro y saber qué pasaba por su mentecita para tratar de entenderlo.

Bakura se soltó de Yuugi, de una manera bastante cortés para ser él, y abrió la puerta.

-¡Bakura!

-Está bien, Yuugi, no voy por él -dijo, antes de desaparecer del otro lado de la puerta. Y una vez afuera agregó para él solo-. Pero no aguanto estar con esos dos.

-¡No entiendo ni un carajo...!

-Qué novedad -interrumpió Atem-. Ahora dime algo que no sepa.

-Yuugi, tú sí entiendes a esos dos, ¿no? Lo noto en esos ojazos tuyos -dijo el rubio, ignorando el comentario de Atem-. O sea, Honda quiere matar a Otogi. Bakura está calmado y cuando se calma Honda, Bakura es quien quiere matar a Otogi. Ahora Honda se lo lleva y Bakura se queda pero ahora se fue... Puta madre, de seguro ahora veo caer por la ventana, no sé, a Honda quizás. A todo esto, ¿por qué se fue?

-Porque a las finales el problema es con Otogi, ¿no? Honda no nos quiere meter -explicó Yuugi.

Dándoles la espalda, con un libro entre las manos, Seto Kaiba sonreía con malicia para él solo. Por eso era que Honda le caía bien. Si bien nunca hablaban, el CEO sabía que Honda era el más maduro de ese grupo. Lo cual era una vergüenza para el Faraón de más de tres mil años de muerto.

-Pensé que me llevarías a un lugar más despejado. No a uno lleno de testigos -comentó Otogi, intrigado.

Honda lo llevó a la cafetería de la escuela. Era temprano aún, así que había unos cuentos alumnos desayunando en las mesitas. Honda se acercó a una que estaba ubicada en un extremo y se sentó. Al ver que Otogi se quedaba mirándolo le indicó que hiciera lo mismo con un movimiento de mano.

-Ya me calmé -comentó Honda, aunque más parecía estar hablando para él mismo. Se acomodó en la silla al tiempo que llevaba ambas manos detrás de su cabeza-. La idea de que fuiste tú me emputó, como te habrás dado cuenta. La cuestión es que cuando Kaiba entró y se mostró tan indiferente como siempre. Aunque en el fondo sé que le sorprendió la escena que vio, nunca lo admitirá. Pero bien que lo sé. Me hizo pensar con la cabeza fría.

-¿...Ajá?

Honda levantó una ceja al pequeño comentario de Otogi.

-El hecho de que ya no quiera matarte no quiere decir que no sigo molesto contigo.

-Ah, gracias por la aclaración. Verás, por un momento lo pensé.

-Lo sé, por eso lo dije. También sé que te debo una disculpa.

-Eso sí que no lo pensé. ¿Por qué deberías disculparte tú?

-Espera, espera, Otogi, no estás escuchando bien -interrumpió Honda-. Dije que te debía una disculpa, no que te estaba pidiendo disculpas.

-Bien, bien, como sea, pero, ¿por qué?

-Por la escenita. -Honda se inclinó hacia delante, dejó descanzar un brazo sobre la mesa y con el otro se cogió el mentón-. No he estado muy bien estos últimos días y el saber lo del viejo de Bakura me terminó por joder la puta existencia. En otras circunstancias te habría abordado así: hablando como gente civilizada que de vez en cuando soy.

Otogi entendió el punto. Y también entendió que Honda en parte lo había hecho para sacarle en cara que él había contribuído a que su vida se estuviera yendo a la más perfecta mierda.

-¿Y por qué ahora estás actuando como gente civilizada? -preguntó después de un par de minutos en silencio. Y es que el hecho de casi haber sido lanzado por una ventana aún le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

-Ya te lo dije, Kaiba me hizo ver esa parte de mí que se pone a pensar las cosas. Y pensé que tú, siendo mi amigo, tendrías una muy buena razón para haberlo hecho. Claro está que cualquier razón, por más buena que sea, la considero mierda.

-Lo supuse.

-Si te estoy hablando en buenos términos ahora, es porque recordé que somos amigos. Si bien a Bakura no le interesas en lo más mínimo, a mí sí. Así que habla.

-¿Y crees que no lo pensé también? -preguntó con sarcasmo Otogi mientras se cruzaba de piernas-. Me tildas como un pobre diablo que fue corriendo a decirle todo al padre de Bakura.

-¿Y no fue así? Porque es exactamente lo que pienso.

-Fue mera casualidad.

-Qué casualidad, me están entrando ganas de tirarte por alguna ventana de nuevo.

-Suena a mentira mal inventada, ¿no? Pues, créelo, fue casualidad.

-Diez segundos...

-Estaba hueveando, lo que no es novedad en mí...

-Nueve...

-...Y casualmente me encontré con el padre de Bakura.

-Ocho...

-...Casualmente me preguntó por ustedes...

-Siete...

-...No quise decirle nada. A las finales, no es mi problema. Lo que involucraba meterme en problemas si decía algo. Y no me equivoqué...

-Seis...

-...Pero a las finales me dio pena. El viejo tenía muchas dudas en la cabeza que lo estaban matando. La verdad fue que me dio pena, así que terminé por decirle. No le dije nada del otro mundo, sólo aquello que cualquiera de la escuela podría haberle dicho. Cosas generales.

-Cincocuatrotresdosuno ¡cero! Otogi: N-O-M-E-J-O-D-A-S -dijo Honda, enfatizando cada letra-. Me dices que casualmente te encontraste con el viejo de Bakura, te hizo preguntas y como te insitió terminaste hablando. ¿Así fue?

-Sí.

-Vete a la mierda.

-¡Vamos, hombre! ¿De qué me sirve mentir ahora? O sea, ya sabes que fui yo, puedes tratar de tirarme por alguna ventana cuando quieras. No gano nada mintiendo. Además, de mentirte, créeme que me inventaría algo mejor.

Buen punto. Honda conocía a Otogi; sabía que de querer mentirle le habría salido mucho mejor. Le habría salido creíble.

-¿Cómo sabes que el viejo estaba así?

-¿Cómo sabes cuando alguien está enfermo? Basta con mirarle la cara -contestó Otogi, encogiéndose de hombros-. Aparte, me dijo que había estado lejos, que siempre estaba lejos y que no tenía tiempo para Bakura... Ya sabes, pensaba que Bakura podía estar metido en... Otras cosas.

-¿Otras cosas? ¿Qué? ¿Pandillaje? ¿Drogas? ¿Alcohol? ¿Homosexualidad?

-Eh... Sí.

-Pues qué viejo más inteligente. Porque Bakura está en todo eso, menos en drogas.

-La verdad del asunto era que estaba preocupado. Ya tenía sus sospechas. Yo sólo se las confirmé.

-...

-Eso es todo. O sea, si merezco morir por eso, no seas pendejo.

-Si hablamos de pendejadas aquí sales perdiendo.

-Yo no trato de tirar a un amigo por la ventana.

-Eso no es ser pendejo, sino bastardo. Pero no me cambies de tema. Si lo pones de esa manera, o sea, de la manera en la que te conviene, quedo como un bastardo escandaloso.

-¿Y qué eres?

-Mira, Otogi -comenzó a decir Honda, apoyándose en la mesa e inclinándose sobre él-. Deja de actuar como una maldita araña jactándose de sus ocho ojos cuando la verdad es que eres medio ciego. Trata de ver cómo es mi vida ahora antes de andar soltando conclusiones tan simples.

Esa fue una cachetada a su conciencia. Sólo ahí Otogi pensó en cómo debía ser la vida de Honda ahora que llevaba una vida conyugal. Demonios, estaba en la prepa y ya tenía a su pareja viviendo en su propio departamento. Fuera del hecho de que Otogi no sabía cómo carajos sacaba Honda dinero para mantener las cuentas y todo eso, debía de tener sus propios problemas aparte de tener a Bakura como problema.

Después de todo, parecía ser que sí era una maldita araña, viviendo feliz y mirando sólo su esquina. Sin ver más allá.

Y la vida no era color de rosa.

-Si entiendes cómo estoy, entonces yo entiendo que le hayas contado al viejo lo que sea que le hayas dicho. Y tú entiendes que casi te tiro por la ventana.

-Bien, lo entiendo.

-Y entenderás que por tu propia seguridad física te mantendrás lejos de mí... Por un tiempo.

-¿Más intentos de accidentes?

-No -dijo Honda, sonriendo con nerviosismo-. No creerás que a Bakura le hace gracia que esté hablando contigo, ¿o sí? O sea, me dio mi gusto y no hizo problemas por decirle que no venga. Así que... ¿Para qué darle sospechas? Será mejor pretender que esta conversación nunca ocurrió.

-Espera... -Otogi, no asimilia-. ¿Bakura es así de celoso?

-¿Celoso? ¿Homicida? ¿Cuál término prefieres?

-Mierda... -se quejó Otogi, cogiéndose la frente-. ¿En qué me metí? O sea, tanto que los ando jodiendo con eso de mi heterosexualidad, ¿no se ha dado cuenta que no quiero nada con hombres?

-¿Y eso qué? Mira, aquí si quieres algo conmigo o no, eso no le importa. El hecho es que ahora tú estás aquí conmigo y él no.

-Me alegra no haber tenido nunca esta conversación contigo, Honda -terminó Otogi, levantándose de la mesa y largándose de la cafería.

Honda sonrió con desgano. Algo le decía que esto le traería problemas con su araña rosada. En fin. Se puso de pie y antes de irse de la cafetería también, decidió comprarse algo de beber.

Se sentía más aliviado. Una cosa menos de qué preocuparse. Honda caminaba despreocupado por el pasillo del primer piso con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra sosteniendo la botella de agua mineral. Al término del pasillo dobló para subir por las escaleras y se encontró con Bakura.

-¿Por qué esa cara? -preguntó el peliblanco.

-Verás, aún no me acostumbro a ver espíritus antiguos en la escuela y con uniforme encima -dijo, cerrando la botella y subiendo las escaleras.

-¿De qué tanto hablaron?

Honda sabía que no podía librarse de esa conversación. Le respondió sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Ya sabes.

-¿En la cafetería?

-Te pedí que nos nos siguieras.

-No lo hice. Fui por algo de beber y los vi.

Honda le lanzó la botella de agua.

-Tómate todo.

-¿Por qué conmigo tratas de matarlo y cuando no estoy, hablan tan tranquilamente? -soltó Bakura, acercándose a él, que se había quedado a mitad de las escaleras-. Te di tu gusto y dejé que hablaran, pero deber...

Honda giró en un rápido movimiento cogiendo a Bakura de la cintura y el mentón, colocándolo contra la pared y besándolo. Y lo besó hasta dejarlo sin respiración.

Ésa era la única manera de callar a Bakura, a ambos Bakura. Y si bien Bakura sabía que lo hacía para callarlo y ahorrarse la escenita, no se resistió porque hacía tiempo que Honda no actuaba así. Habían estado tan preocupados con el asunto de su viejo que no se daban tiempo para ellos. Y ambos sabían que sus problemas eran más importantes que intercambiar saliva.

Las campanas sonaron y se separaron.

-Putas clases del carajo.

-Deja de quejarte -dijo Honda, arreglándose el uniforme-. Vamos al salón.

Bakura lo jaló del brazo y le dio una bofetada.

-Yo no soy tan fácil de callar, Honda -le dijo Bakura, el Lindo, mientras subía las escaleras y se acomodaba el uniforme.

-Contigo no funciona el sexo, ¿no? -se burló Honda, cogiéndose la mejilla roja.

-Tendrás que darme más que eso.

-Mierda, el otro se contenta con sexo, ¿qué me pides tú? ¿Amor? ¿Cariño? Puta made, esta relación me está matando porq...

Honda fue interrumpido por un botellazo bien cuadrado en la cabeza.

-Hey, Bakura, no te me pongas violento. Estoy bromeando -dijo, recogiendo la botella que rebotó de su cabeza al suelo.

-Pues no bromees así cuando has estado con otro hombre.

-Demonios... -se quejó-. ¿Y se supone que tú eres el lindo? **(2)**

**(Continuará...)**  
**Notas de RavenTears**

Bien, bien, creo que es buen momento para explicar algunas cosas. Si es que antes no me he dignado era porque quería hacerlo en el fic, pero tal parece que me demoré mucho en sacar el tema, así que paso a explicarlo.

El review de **diosa Atena** es bastante acertado. Por ella puse esa pequeña escena romántica al final del capítulo, ya que originalmente no estaba planificada así la situación. Dejen que les diga que el tema de este fic es ver la relación conyugal que mantienen Honda y Bakura. O sea, no me interesa mucho la verdad que se anden besando o que anden teniendo sexo todas las noches de sus vidas (lo cual en mi fic hacen, pero no explico xD). Lo que me importa poner en el fic es su vida juntos. O sea, sus problemas, sus putas vivencias, cómo reaccionan frente a una u otra situación. Por eso que ambos no son muy románticos que digamos. No necesitan serlo.

Sé bien que en el anime tratan como basura a Honda, no le dan ni un poco de importancia. Si bien en el manga tampoco figura mucho, te muestran más cómo es y qué representa para los demás. En el manga actúa como el "papá" del grupo, el que siempre se anda preocupando y cuidándolos. Es el más maduro de ellos. Por eso que en el fic lleva (o intenta llevar) una relación así de seria y madura con Bakura. Aunque, claro está, con algo de esas escenas caóticas y sin sentido que tanto me gustan. 

**Los dos maricas, el gay, el homosexual y el chino de Gaydam Wing...**

Ah, sobre ese tema. En primera dejo bien claro que mis comentarios (todos los que suelto y seguiré soltando) no los suelto pretendiendo joder o menospreciar a quienes tienen orientaciones sexuales diferentes. Y eso es más que obvio considerando que escribo fics yaoi.

Con respecto a la broma que hago con los pilotos del Wing, es que para mí:

**Heero y Duo** son unos maricas. ¿Por qué? Razón 1: Porque no me gustan. Heero es un maldito marica cobarde que prometió asesinar a Relena y que a las finales se enamora de ella. ¡Anda, muérete! Para lo único que sirve es para un NC-17 (que por cierto hice xD)  
**Quatre** es el gay. ¿Por qué? Porque, en jerga, se dice que los _gays_ son refinados, delicados... Por ahí va la cosa.  
**Trowa** es el homosexual. Es decir, homosexual a secas. Termino simple, exacto, conciso, preciso, serio. Así como él.  
Y pues el chino se entiende que es **Wufei**. ¿Por qué a él no lo jodo? Porque es, quizás, el único que me cae bien del anime (del cast masculino).

**Notas de Little Kei**

La beta reader/correctora fastidiando. Nunca antes he aclarado ésto, así que lo pongo aquí: tanto RavenTears como yo escribimos las "notas" de cada cual por separado porque solemos incluirlas en etapas distintas. RavenTears, obviamente, incluye notas cuando escribe el fic; yo las incluyo en la segunda etapa, cuando los leo y los corrijo y decido agregar algo por si es necesario (y aun si no lo es).

**(1)** "Este tipo va a tener una accidente", una referencia a "The Shawshank Redemption" (si escribí bien el título), una película llamada en español "Sueños de Fuga", basada en un cuento de Stephen King, "Rita Hayworth and the Shawshank Redemption"... Película muy querida por RT.

**(2)** ¿Lo ven? Ésta no es una nota necesaria, pero la consigno de todas maneras. Es que siento que tengo que comentarlo. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Honda se va con Otogi a hablar y Bakura le hace una escenita como si hubiera conocido a un hombre cualquiera en una fiesta, lo hubiera sacado a bailar, hubiera obtenido su número telefónico, se hubieran citado en un telo de tres lucas (un hotel barato) y hubieran tenido sexo toda la noche? _"Es lo mismo"_, diría Bakura. Éste es un celoso elevado a una potencia infinita. 


	8. Como Al Principio

**Advertencias:** Shonen Ai

**Autor:** RavenTears

**Beta:** Little Kei

**Notas del autor: **

El título (como de costumbre) es el nombre de una canción de Hide (ex vocalista del grupo X-Japan) y Spread Beaver.

No es un song fic; sólo me gusta el título.

Para los desinformados: Hiroto Honda es Tristan Taylor.

**Reviews**

**Saritakinomoto:** Hey, Sarita¿te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que amo que me dejes reviews? Sí, mierda, tú sí eres una amiga que sabe cómo hacerme feliz (y me acabo de dar cuenta que eso último que puse puede malinterpretarse. Ya sabes, la gente luego piensa... Otras cosas. Y no queremos que piensen... Otras cosas¿no?). Bien, con respecto a eso de cómo va a terminar la puta relación de Honda y Bakura, aquí estoy yo para darte la luz, iluminarte el camino, reírme si te caes¡ajá He aquí la respuesta a tus preguntas (menos esa que dice cómo carajos Toledo es presidente. Te juro que la respuesta ni él la sabe). Aquí sabes cómo termina todo porque... Porque aquí se termina todo pues xD! Qué inteligente soy por mi mare'. ¡Y mira que no me demoré... Mucho en actualizar!

**Queen Latifa:** Puta madre, hija, no sabes, NO SABES, lo que me he reído con tu review. O sea, ya me imaginas riéndome pensando qué era aquello importante que me ibas a decir y... Y nunca me dijiste que era. O sea, asumo yo que era algo tan importante que no podía ser olvidado y... Te olvidaste. Bueno, a lo que iba, WTF¿Kaiba y Atem le besan los pies a Bakura? Momentito¿en qué escena NC-17 está pensando tu pequeña mentecita enferma? Claro est� no tan pequeña y enferma como la mía, pero por ahí andas. Bueno, Atem si quieres sí, pero Kaiba a los pies de Bakura, sí como no. Y luego me vas a decir que en Perú no existe el narcotráfico, los congresistas trabajan, el presidente no es imbécil¿verdad? O sea, perfecto si amas a Bakura, pero sabes bien que yo adoro al malnacido de Kaiba y no me vas a venir a decir semejante cosa, ya sabes que después me traumo y tú no quieres eso¿no?

**Kida Luna:** ¡MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA...¡Yo siempre gano! Ok, ya me calmo. Pues no vas tener que mostrar tu gran fe y paciencia hacia mí, o al menos, no en este fic. Si bien Otogi no llegó a caer accidentalmente por la ventana, en este capítulo quizás Honda caiga accidentalmente fuera de la cama por culpa de Bakura... Puede que los milagros sean una vez en la vida pero, no sé, puede que se repitan.

**Dark Kotetsu Angel:** Ah, vaya, vaya, no sabía que fueras fan de Hide (lo que me hace recordar que siempre confunden a Hide con Hyde, de L'arcenciel). Aunque de los artista de J-Pop/Rock que conozco me gusta más Glay. Los sigo desde 1998. Pues, mira que hay otro update del fic, o sea, yo ya cumplí con mi parte, te toca hacerme feliz ahora xD! Pues, creo que mejor sólo le ponemos una que otra vela a Honda en su honor, bueno, si quieres le rezas el rosario e imploras a Dios misericordia.

**Eli-chan1**: Mira que he actualizado relativamente rápido. Sé que te gusta mi fic así que espero que te guste el final que le he hecho. Tengo esa manía de planificar el final del fic y luego recien el primer capítulo y los siguientes. Me gusta empezar por el final, así que a comparación a los anteriores capítulos en éste la narración es algo más lenta, me parece.

**Mochita-chan:** Bueno¿qué esperabas? Una sacada de mierda a Otogi me vendría mal ya que sabes que el gay ese me hace MUY bien. Y tanto que querías la parte babeable del fic, pues, por fin, aquí est� lee.

**Kiri:** Vaya, vaya, así que te has ofrecido gentilmente a levantarme un altar. Pues, no tengo ningún problema con ello. Con respecto a las flores, creo que un par de Príncipes Negros no me vendrían mal. O sea, ya te veo yéndote a Alemania a conseguirme las malditas flores esas xD! (Nota: El Príncipe Negro es una variante del tulipán, pero es negro y sólo crece en Alemania). En caso de no poder encontrar Príncipes Negros, creo que rosas rojas están bien o la hierba que crece en tu jardín. Sobre el heterosexual, sabes que Otogi me cae bastante bien, pero no sé cómo se me ocurrió tirarle todas las desgracias al pobre hombre en ambos fics. Mahaado y Jounouchi sufren en El Don de Ra¿por qué Otogi no puede sufrir un poco? Por cierto, me gustó eso de que te gusta el fic porque tiene trama. Ya sabes, como Titi y yo nos la pasamos haciendo fic de trama sin trama. Espero que te guste el final del fic pues y también tu review con ansias,si puedes toma más Coca Cola, para reírme con ganas xD!

**Pink Spider**

**Capítulo 8: Como Al Principio**

¿Estamos bien-preguntó Honda, sin desviar la mirada del camino.

¿Por qué preguntas?

-Ya sabes como es el juego, Bakura: yo pregunto, tú respondes, luego tú preguntas y yo respondo y así hasta que nos aburramos. Así que responde primero.

-Pues... Sí, creo que sí estamos bien. No, espera¿estamos? O sea¿tú y yo¿Él y yo? O... ¿Tú y él?

-Los tres.

-Se supone que sí¿no-preguntó Bakura, levantando una ceja.

¡Hey¿En qué demonios estás pensando! No me mires así. Él y yo no hemos hecho nada... Nada de lo que no estés enterado. Además, quien debería estar levantando la ceja aquí soy yo.

¿Y por qué tú?

-Porque yo nunca sé que es lo que ustedes andan pensando. Dos pequeñas mentecitas enfermas como las suyas no es algo con lo que me gusta lidiar a menudo porq... ¡Bakura¿Me estás oyendo!

Honda se detuvo en seco en medio de la calle. Bakura se había detenido media cuadra atrás. Apenas habían salido de la escuela y la avenida estaba llena de escolares que miraban la escena como esperando que sucediera algo entre ellos.

¿Qué¿Nunca han visto a alguien hablando solo-preguntó Honda para que la calle siguiera su curso.

-No sabes cómo amo que me dejes hablando con mi amigo imaginario -se quejó cuando estuvo cerca al peliblanco-. ¿Qué¿Quieres comprar algo?

Bakura estaba en frente de una pequeña tienda; tenía un papel, una lista de compras en la mano. Honda se inclinó sobre él para leer. Eran las cosas para la cena y algunos cálculos.

¿Ya estás haciendo el presupuesto de la casa para el mes?

-Bueno, mi padre nos está pasando algo de dinero. Quizás ahora no nos salga tan mal pagar las cuentas.

-Sí, sí, recuérdame darle las gracias a tu viejo porq... ¡Bakura!

Siguiente escena: Honda siendo arrastrado por Bakura al interior de la tienda. ¡Demonios¡Acaso Bakura no asimilaba que si él hablaba era porque quería que lo escucharan! En fin... Suspiró con desgano; así era ese Bakura. Además, le gustaba ir de compras. Después de media hora de dar vueltas en la tienda, ambos salieron con un par de bolsas. Honda notó que su acompañante estaba extrañamente alegre ese día.

¿Pasa algo-preguntó Bakura al notar que Honda caminaba no mirando la calle, sino mirándolo a él.

¿Ha pasado algo que no sepa?

-Eh... -Bakura miró el cielo, movió los ojos a los lados, inclinó la cabeza, se mordió el labio inferior, estrechó la mirada-. No, nada -dijo al fin-. A menos que... No, eso ya debes saberlo.

¿Qué?

-Que eres gay -dijo sonriendo.

-Aj� igual que tú, que el otro, que Yuugi, que Atem, que Jounouchi y... Y me acabo de dar cuenta de porqué soy gay.

¿Porque me amas?

-No: porque tengo puros amigos gays. Con razón, las malas costumbres se pegan. Debí escuchar a mi hermana cuando me dijo qu... ¡Bakura!

Bakura acababa de asestarle un muy bien cuadrado codazo entre las costillas.

-No, no, no, no, no... Mi percepción... Creo que anda mal. Tú eres el lindo¿no? Ya no puedo diferenciarlos. A menos, claro est� que te hayas hecho más bastardo y el otro más lindo.

-No, es que tú te has hecho más pendejo.

-Bien, tú sí eres el bastardo -dijo Honda, aún recuperándose del golpe-. Hola, no te veo desde ese día en las escaleras. ¿Me estás evitando?

-No.

-Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmh...

¿No querías saber porqué el otro anda así?

-A ver, dime, ilumíname, dame tu luz.

-Como tú no estabas haciendo ni mierda, él decidió aclarar las cosas. Aunque tus amigos no son imbéciles. -Pensó un momento lo que dijo-. Aunque Yuugi no es imbécil, quise decir, ya sabían. No asimilaban, pero sabían.

Honda torció una sonrisa. Así que Bakura había ido a hablar con Yuugi y compañía sobre ese pequeño detalle que no les había dicho. No los culpaba si no lograban asimilar su relación triple con Bakura; a veces, ni él mismo sabía cómo es que lo lograba. Esos misterios de la ciencia.

-Ajísoltó Honda-. Pero¿por qué me cambiaste el tema?

-No, mierda, no te estoy evitando.

¿Vessssssssssssss? Que hablando se resuelven las cosas. Aunque aún no me convences.

¡Como sea...!

¿Como sea qué?

¿Qué¿Cómo que qué?

-Ah, no, nada -dijo, al darse cuenta con cuál Bakura hablaba-. El otro me está evitando.

-Lo que es algo un tanto difícil¿no? Considerando que vivimos juntos los tres. Pero, bueno, como sea.

¿Cómo sea? Mi maldita percepción me está jodiendo la existencia últimamente¿sabías?

-Como sea... -dijo Bakura, en un suspiro ahogado.

-No soy de amenazar, no a ti al menos, pero si vuelves a decirme "como sea", créeme que voy a entrar en histeria -se quejó Honda antes de quitarse de encima del peliblanco y acostarse junto a él en la cama. Necesitaba descansar del último orgasmo.

-Lo siento -se disculpó, acercándose a él y abrazándolo por debajo de las sábanas.

-No, está bien. Es que esa frase me tiene medio jodido.

¿Sigues molesto con el otro-preguntó, acomodándose en su pecho.

-No es eso. Sólo que me jode el no saber porqué demonios me está evitando. ¿No lo sabes tú acaso qu...¿Bakura?

Honda se ayudó de sus dedos para despejar el rostro de Bakura; se había quedado dormido. "Nunca me dejas terminar de hablar" se quejó Honda, sonriendo. Cerró los ojos, pero no buscaba el sueño. No estaba tan cansado, no como Bakura por lo menos. Se sentía extraño. Hacía más de un mes que no se acostaba con Bakura, con ninguno de los dos. Habían tenido algunos problemas y alguno que otro accidente. Suponía que al pasar esa etapa de caos en su vida, quizás podrían tener algo de calma. Pero como la vida no era color de rosa, cuando arreglaba todo, cuando terminaba encamado con Bakura (de una manera que no olvidaría en mucho tiempo), el otro tenía que estarle jodiendo la paciencia.

Decidió no pensar demasiado. El otro no podía evitarlo lo que le quedara de existencia. Suspiró. El sueño no venía, de cualquier manera. ¿Qué faltaba en su itinerario? Escuela, ir de compras, calcular el presupuesto, cenar, acostarse con Bakura... Mmmmm... En teoría lo único que faltaba era quedarse dormido y empezar la rutina al día siguiente. Relajó los músculos, se acomodó en la cama y se puso a jugar con los cabellos blancos de Bakura hasta quedarse dormido.

Cuatro horas más tarde despertó. Revisó la hora en el reloj de la mesa junto a la cama. Tres de la mañana. ¿Qué pasaba? Algo no lo dejaba dormir y no creía que fuese culpa del maravilloso orgasmo que había tenido horas antes. Se levantó de la cama y decidió bañarse. Se puso un pantalón y salió de la habitación, tratando de no despertar a su acompañante.

Estaba en la cocina tomando un café cuando escuchó unos pasos acercándose.

-Lamento haberte despertado -dijo, acomodándose sobre la silla.

Honda sólo vio de reojo a Bakura vestido con un pantalón oscuro y una camisa abierta, de pie en la puerta de la cocina, pero no entraba ni decía nada. Comprendió que era el otro.

-Ah, hola, de nuevo. ¿De salida-preguntó. Hacía días que el otro no salía por las noches, como era su costumbre.

Dejó la taza de café a medio tomar sobre la mesa. ¿Qué demonios? No sólo lo evitaba: también lo ignoraba. Genial. Sólo le faltaba que Bakura lo golpeara, le robara el dinero y se fuera a tomar lo que quedara de madrugada.

Honda estaba a punto de soltarle alguna otra pregunta cuando Bakura se acercó y se sentó sobre él, con ambas piernas abiertas.

¿Qué...?

Bakura cogió la taza de café y probó un sorbo. Honda amaba tomar el café realmente caliente. Sin mirarlo, derramó un par de gotas de café sobre su hombro. Honda soltó un pequeño grito.

¡Mierda¡Bakura¿qué crees haces-gritó Honda, estirando el brazo y tratando de alcanzar un paño que estaba sobre la mesa para quitarse el café. Fue cuando sintió la lengua de Bakura sobre su piel.

El peliblanco repitió el juego varias veces. Derramando más café a veces y dejando que las gotas corrieran sobre Honda para poder lamer desde su pecho al cuello. El café se terminó y dejó la taza sobre la mesa. Cuando fijó su mirada en Honda notó que tenía la piel ligeramente roja.

¿Por qué no te quejaste?

-Si me quejaba¿te ibas a detener-contestó Honda, tranquilamente-. Maldita sea, me había bañado -se quejó-. ¿Terminaste?

-Sólo porque se acabó el café.

-Entonces... -comenzó a decir Honda, cogiendo a Bakura de la cintura, levantándolo y sentándolo sobre la mesa-. Entonces me voy a limpiar.

Honda se puso de pie, se acercó al fregadero y se tiró un poco de agua sobre la piel; aún le ardía un poco.

-Sí, estaba de salida -comentó Bakura. Honda comprendió que estaba respondiendo a su pregunta... Pregunta que había hecho hacia más de 20 minutos-. Pero te vi y decidí quedarme.

¡Ja...! Gran razón. Bakura, me ves todos los días.

-Todos los días no te veo medio desnudo.

No, no, no, momento. Esa sí era una gran razón para quedarse. Honda no tenía nada más que un pantalón encima, mientras que lo que Bakura tenía era una mirada que sólo expresaba una cosa: violación.

¿...Entonces-preguntó Honda, levantando una ceja y estrechando los ojos.

-Entonces¿cómo lo prefieres-soltó Bakura, aún sentado sobre la mesa y cruzándose de piernas-. ¿Sobre la mesa¿O en el fregadero?

-Creo que sobre la cama -respondió-. Pero no me refería a eso.

¿No? Entonces¿te molesta el que seas tú quién está abajo siempre?

-No, la verdad me da igual. De todas maneras el orgasmo siempre llega. Pero tampoco era eso.

-Entonc...

-Entonces -interrumpió Honda-. ¿No vas a salir¿Vas a quedarte en casa para verme la cara?

-La verdad es que pretendo verte más que la cara. Pero sí, me quedo.

¿Te quedas¿Qué pasó-preguntó cerrando los ojos-. ¡Ah! Ya entiendo: para que dejes de evitarme tengo que... ¿Tener menos ropa encima?

-Amo tus sarcasmos, y más aun esa forma tuya de mentir: de decir que pare cuando en verdad quieres más -comentó Bakura, apoyando su mentón en el dorso de su mano-. Dije que no te estaba evitando.

¿Y en qué momento dije que te creí?

-Ah... Lástima que no he tenido mucho tiempo en posesión del cuerpo, Honda -explicó Bakura-. Verás, de haberlo tenido, habría fabricado lindos muñequitos con todo y escenografía. Habría montado un espectáculo en la sala y me habría ayudado de todo ese material didáctico y audiovisual para dramatizarte la explicación de que NO TE ESTOY EVITANDO. Puta madre, qué ganas de joder, Honda.

¿Entonces qué¿Se te pegó tu puta gana no verme?

¿Por qué tan histérico?

-No, no, no, Bakura. Ya sabes cómo funciona esto: yo pregunto, tú respondes. Luego tú preguntas y yo respondo. Y si todo sale bien, pues, terminamos en la cama.

¿No podemos saltarnos el maldito juego y llegar a la escena sexual?

-No.

¿Acaso estoy hablando en egipcio o arameo antiguo-se dijo para él mismo Bakura-. No te he estado evitando. Pero si estás tan histérica, mujer, quizás sea porque he estado algo jodido.

¡Puta madre! Así que estabas de mal humor y no me dices ni un carajo -se quejó Honda-. Creo que debemos jugar este juego de preguntas más seguido… Como para simular que tenemos comunicación entre nosotros. -Se cogió la frente con una mano-. Pero¿por qué ese mal humor?

-No sé -contestó encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros-. Consecuencias de la abstinencia, quizás.

Antes de que Honda abriera los ojos o pudiera decir algo, cualquier cosa, ya tenía a Bakura besándole el cuello y pasándole las uñas sobre el pecho. Estaba apoyado ligeramente en el fregadero y prácticamente tenía al peliblanco sobre él. Estaba perdiendo equilibrio.

-...Bakura, Bakura... ¡Bakura! No tengo apoyo, vamos a sacarnos la mierda...

-Se llama orgasmo -le susurró, mordiéndole ligeramente el cuello.

Hacía más de un mes que Bakura, ese Bakura, tenía algo así con Honda. No es que estuviera REALMENTE DESESPERADO por lamerle el cuello, pero por la devoción con que lo hacía parecía querer despintarlo. Ambos tenían bastante experiencia en eso y Bakura era fiel partidario del dolor. En una situación así el sentir algo de dolor era placentero. Se acomodó en el hombro de Honda y le enterró las unas sobre el pecho. Honda soltó un gritó ahogado, perdió el equilibrio, trató de agarrarse del fregadero, pero no logró reaccionar a tiempo.

¿Te dolió…-preguntó con sarcasmo el peliblanco, que se acababa de sentar sobre las caderas de Honda, tirando en el piso-. ¿…Mucho?

¿Qué-soltó-. Preguntas si me dolió que me enterraras las uñas o cuando me di contra el piso -se quejó-. ¿Estoy sangrando?

-Un poco.

Pequeños hilos de sangre corrían sobre el pecho de Honda. Bakura se acurrucó sobre él como si fuese un gato, o algo igual de lindo, y comenzó a lamerle las heridas. Honda pensó que Bakura podría verse lindo y adorable así, si es que no hubiera sido él quien le hiciera eso. Bakura se detuvo, se quitó la camisa y siguió con lo suyo.

¿Podríamos ir al cuarto?

¿Podrías abrir más las piernas?

¡Bakura...!

-El cuarto está tan lejos... -se quejó el peliblanco.

-Está al lado.

¡Está lejos...!

-Al menos¡quítate eso-gritó Honda, señalándole que se había quitado la camisa, pero no el Aro del Milenio. Cuando lo obedeció, Honda arrojó lejos de sí el Aro; ya tenía experiencias de cuán peligrosas eran las puntas.

Luego de eso, Bakura retomó su edificante trabajo.

Cuando Honda dejó de sentir la suave lengua de Bakura haciendo círculos sobre su piel, comenzó a moverse… A arrastrarse (con Bakura encima) por el piso hasta llegar a una de las paredes. Levantó su torso desnudo y apoyó su espalda contra la pared. Mientras, su amante esperaba con paciencia a que se acomodara para continuar.

Honda levantó ambos brazos para acariciar la cintura de aquel a quien tenía que agradecerle por haberlo quemado, arañarlo y últimamente, estrellado contra el piso. Acarició su pecho, cintura y al llegar a las caderas se concentró en quitarle el pantalón. Sólo en circunstancias como esas Bakura era muy cooperativo. Arqueó su espalda y tiró hacia atrás toda aquella melena blanca que poseía al sentir las manos de Honda acariciar su miembro. No soportó más, aferró sus manos al cuello de Honda y lo besó. Introdujo su lengua dentro de Honda tanto como pudo, sus manos pasaron del cuello a su nuca y luego a su cabello, tirando de él, profundizando el beso.

Mientras una mano acariciaba los cabellos de su amante, la otra bajaba lentamente por su cuerpo hasta detenerse entre las piernas de Honda, quién soltó un pequeño gemido en el oído de Bakura al sentir la presión de sus dedos contra su miembro. Escuchar a Honda suspirar y gemir en su oído era demasiado y ver su hombro descubierto moviéndose al ritmo de su respiración era tan tentativo. Y sin dejar su otro trabajo, Bakura comenzó lamiéndole el hombro para terminar mordiéndolo. Fue tan salvaje que no sólo le sacó sangre, sino un fuerte grito que llenó la cocina.

Honda se demoró un poco en enfocar la vista. La habitación tenía mucha luz. Ésa no era su habitación. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con las patas de una mesa.

¿La cocina...?

Revisó fugazmente el lugar. Sí, era la cocina. Su cocina. Identificó también el Aro de Bakura tirado en una esquina, su ropa un poco más all� algo de sangre en el piso y a Bakura durmiendo encima de él. De pronto sintió el piso extremadamente frío. Su cuerpo comenzaba a tener sensibilidad de nuevo. ¡Puta madre! Cómo le dolía el cuerpo.

-Bakura... Bakura... Vamos, despierta, Bakura.

El mencionado levantó el rostro de su pecho y lo miró con los otros entreabiertos.

-Si tienes sueño anda a dormir al cuarto.

-Está... Tan lejos.

¡Bakura!

Una hora y media después Honda estaba frente al espejo del baño revisándose las consecuencias del orgasmo: un golpe en la nuca, la espalda morada, arañazos en el pecho y abdomen (sin contar que tenía la piel del pecho irritada por quemaduras), mordidas en el cuello y hombros, le dolía el cuero cabelludo (al menos no le había arrancado cabello) y aquella sensación de no poder sentarse cómodamente en algún tiempo.

Pensó en vendarse pero decidió ponerse tres polos encima y cerrarse hasta el cuello la chaqueta del uniforme. Salió del baño y entró en la habitación. Bakura estaba acurrucado sobre las sábanas durmiendo a sus anchas. Honda terminaba quemado, golpeado, desangrado y para colmo asistiría a la escuela mientras que el peliblanco se quedaba durmiendo. Sonrió suspirando. No sabía cómo demonios seguía vivo.

Al desayunar pensó en arreglar un poco la cocina, pero decidió dejarla así como estaba para evitarse la explicación de sus heridas a Bakura el Lindo. Con sólo ver el caos que reinaba esa mañana en casa sabría qué había pasado con el otro esa madrugada.

Honda sabía que Bakura era realmente raro, como encontrarse con una araña rosada o algo así. Y a él le encantaba. Porque era su Bakura. Ambos eran suyos. Y eso no cambiaría, no importaba que tan diferente o raras se ponían las cosas.

Eso no iba a cambiar.

**(...Fin)**

**Notas de RavenTears**

Después de un año, un mes y 5 días termino este fic.

Me he divertido escribiéndolo y, en teoría, espero que quienes lo leyeron les haya gustado. Hice un dibujo en honor al final del Pink Spider, si quieren verlo vayan a: h t t p : RavenTears . DeviantArt . com ya saben, escriban todo junto. Es la primera imagen.

Si es que les pareció algo corto el fic, no fue por falta de creatividad. Desde que publiqué el primer episodio ya tenía definido cómo sería la historia, hasta el último capítulo. Maté el fic porque así lo había planificado, no porque se me haya dado mi puta gana matarlo. Sobre la escena _lemon_¡ja! No la seguí porque no se me dio mi putísima gana. ¿Problemas¡Demándenme! Dejo el resto a su fértil imaginación.

El nombre del capítulo se llama _Como Al Principio_ ya que el fic termina exactamente como termina el primer episodio.

AGRADEZCO a todos por el apoyo. ¡Sí, demonios! Cómo amo que me dejen reviews. Así que si has leído todos los capítulos del fic y nunca me has hecho feliz dejándome testimonio de tu existencia en FF . net, creo que éste es un muy buen momento para hacerlo xD

Sí, sí, también le agradezco a Little Kei por ser mi beta reader, por putearme para que actualice y por traducir este fic al inglés.

**P.D:** Bueno, nada como usar mis notas de autor para prostituir/hacer propaganda/marquetear mis páginas. Si no estoy escribiendo fics estoy invadiendo la inet con Fanlistings. Si quieren se dan una vuelta:

Fanlisting de la primera película de Yu-Gi-Oh:

h t t p : geocities . com / YGO FL

Fanlisting dedicada al relicario de Kaiba:

h t t p : geocities . com / Kaiba FL


End file.
